Despair Chronicles: Welcome to Despair!
by deducingontheroof
Summary: Talentswap: Togami Byakuya has never really fit in with everyone else. So, when he wins a lottery and is accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, he doesn't expect to fit in. He thinks going there will be the best choice he's ever made. He couldn't be more mistaken... SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST GAME BTW DONT READ UNLESS YOU FINISHED IT
1. Mutual Despair: (Ab)normal Days i

Hope's Peak Academy. Prestigious. Successful. Famous. This school was for the best and the brightest in the nation. Everyone knew its name. Everyone hoped their child was good enough to get in. And why am I standing in front of it today? Because I won a goddamn lottery.  
>My name is Togami Byakuya, and I am the 'Super High School Level Good Luck.' It's honestly a completely stupid talent. Good luck? Give me a break.. I know I don't belong here, with the most talented people in Japan, but I guess I'll do my best to try to get through it. I took a deep breath and stepped onto the campus.<br>Immediately, with that first step, I felt woozy, and my head started spinning. I stumbled forward a few steps and fell to my knees.  
>That's the last thing I remember before everything went black.<p>

When I awoke, I was slumped facedown on a desk in a classroom. How the hell did I get here? I got up and walked around, taking in my surroundings. There were steel plates affixed to the windows. A piece of paper with scribbled crayon instructions laid on a desk at the front of the room. 'Hello, you bastards! Report to the gym for the opening ceremony at 8:00 sharp!' I glanced at the clock, which read 8:10.  
>Well, I was already late, no point in rushing now. I walked out of the room and slowly made my way to the gym. As I entered, a girl ran up to me.<br>"You are l-l-late! The instructions said t-to be here at 8:00 s-sharp!" she said angrily whilst trying not to stutter.  
>"Whatever," I scoffed.<br>"Do not take the rules so lightly!" she shouted, "My name is Fukawa Touko, and I'm the SHSL Hall Monitor, s-so don't go breaking any r-rules!"  
>I didn't even dignify her with an answer and joined the group of students who had conjugated in the centre of the gym.<br>"Finally, the last of us has arrived," acknowledged a beefy girl, "I am Oogami Sakura, SHSL Soldier."  
>"I wonder when this thing is going to start?" voiced a redhead, "Yo. Kuwata Leon, Fashion Boy."<br>"Seriously?" I asked skeptically.  
>"Don't judge me, it's not like your talent is much better," he snapped.<br>"We shouldn't be fighting with each other," muttered a brunette, "We need to figure out what's going on."  
>"Shut up, Ikusaba, no one wants to hear what you want to say," the blonde in the short skirt snapped, "Hi! I'm Enoshima Junko, SHSL Idol! And this is my worthless sister, Ikusaba Mukuro. She's a Literary Girl. I think this should be fun! I'm looking forward to getting to know you all!" I was surprised by how sudden the idol's tone could change.<br>"Geez, shut up already, would ya! Your voice is giving me a headache," groaned the guy with the weird hair, "Oowada Mondo. Gambler."  
>"You shut up. You're the annoying one," Enoshima snapped back.<br>"Hey, do we really need the arguing?" the guy with the hair sticking up all over the place asked, "We could just, like, be civil or something. I'm Hakagure Yasuhiro, SHSL Programmer."  
>"I agree. This isn't the time for infighting," monotoned a girl all in purple, "I am Kirigiri Kyouko, Outlaw Biker, and even I know that disagreements within a group only lead to trouble."<br>"Yes, that is quite true. A group works most efficiently when all of the members are working together," agreed the girl in black, "I am Yasuhiro Celestia, SHSL Heiress."  
>"Stop talking so serious! We should just focus in having some fun! We're at Hope's Peak!" a girl exclaimed enthusiastically, "I'm Asahina Aoi, Baseball Player!"<br>"I think so too. Let's all try to get to know each other. I'm Maizono Sayaka, Swimmer," introduced the girl with the blue hair.  
>"Agreed! We are all classmates, let us behave like it!" shouted the boy in the white uniform, "I am Ishimaru Kiyotaki, Fighter!"<br>"We must act in unison while we can, to prevent bad things from happening! I am. Yamada Hifumi, Fortune Teller, and I predict horrible things in all of our futures. Things even so bad as..." his voice dropped to a whisper, "...death!"  
>"Oh, no! That can't be true!" exclaimed a short girl from the back, "I am Fujisaki Chihiro, Fan Writer. Surely we aren't going to die!"<br>"I highly doubt it is correct. How often are your predictions correct, 20% of the time?" a boy scoffed.  
>"I'll have you know, it's 30% of the time!" Yamada protested indignantly.<br>"Whatever. Fujisaki-san, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," reassured the boy, "I'm Naegi Makoto, SHSL Detective."  
>"Testing! Testing! Whatever. I'm sure you bastards can hear me. Welcome to Hope's Peak! Now that you all know each other, it's time to meet your headmaster! Introducing, Headmaster Monokuma!" With that, a stuffed bear rose out if the podium at the front.<br>"What's with the stuffed bear?" Enoshima asked irritably.  
>"I'm not a stuffed bear! I'm Monokuma, and I'm your headmaster!" the bear yelled.<br>"How?" Naegi demanded, "How would a stuffed bear come to be the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, the most widely known school in Japan?"  
>"That's for me to know and for you to not find out!" Monokuma said smugly, "Now, on to business. How do you all like the school so far?"<br>"Why is that relevant at the moment?" Kirigiri questioned.  
>"It's important that you bastards like it here, seeing as you are all staying here for the rest of your lives! Upupupu!" Monokuma laughed.<br>"What do you mean, the rest of our lives?" Maizono asked, frightened.  
>"You can't lock us in here!" protested Oowada.<br>"Yes I can!" the bear chirped, "If you're really that desperate to get out, there is one way to 'graduate!'"  
>"Well, tell us, then!" Kuwata demanded.<br>"Alright! The way to graduate is to commit murder! That is all." told Monokuma.  
>"You're joking, right?" Hakagure asked nervously.<br>"Not at all! If you want to stay here for the rest of your lives, go ahead! If not, let the school life of mutual killings commence! Upupupu! Oh, and pick up your Digital Student Notebooks in the entrance hall on your way out!" With that, the bear descended back into the podium.  
>"What do we do?" Maizono shrieked, "We can't stay here forever!"<br>"Are you suggesting we commit murder?" I questioned.  
>"O-Of course not! How could you say something like that?" Maizono denied, bursting into tears.<br>"Oi! What kind of bastard are you, making a girl cry?" Oowada demanded of me.  
>"Remember what we said before about not fighting," Kirigiri reminded coolly, "We need to stick together. It is even more important than before, if we all want to escape."<br>"I agree. Our next logical course of action would be to explore what we can of the school," Yasuhiro suggested. With that, I spun sharply on my heel and walked towards the doors.  
>"Where the hell are you going?" Oowada demanded. I sighed, and turned around.<br>"I am going to explore the school on my own. It is safer, seeing as there is no way to know whether anyone is planning to kill," I said.  
>"No one among us would commit murder!" Fujisaki denied, then hesitated, "Would they?"<br>"Of course they wouldn't. Togami-kun is overreacting," reassured Naegi.  
>"How would you know?" I hissed, stalking closer to Naegi until we were face to face, "Right now, someone's mind could be concocting a plan, a plan to kill, because they want to escape. There is no way to tell what another is thinking, and therefore no way to tell if anyone is planning to kill. Now, if you'll excuse me." I turned and walked quickly towards the gym doors, pushing them open and heading off in a direction at random, grabbing my Digital Student Notebook on the way. I would not be the one to be taken as a fool; would not be the one to be killed. Of that, I was certain.<br>I didn't see much of importance along the hallway I had chosen, so I consulted the Digital Student Notebook. Following the map that it contained, I found my way to the dorm area. I immediately found my private room and locked myself inside. Once I was inside, I sat down on the bed and ran a hand through my hair. This was definitely not how I wanted my first day at Hope's Peak to go. I sighed. I needed to be tough, to survive this nightmare. Kill or be killed, it seemed. And I would not be killed. I laid back on the bed, and closed my eyes.  
>I must have fallen asleep by mistake, for the next thing I knew, I was awoken sharply by the doorbell. I stumbled out of bed and over to the door.<br>"What?" I snapped.  
>"Togami Byakuya-dono, I must speak with you," came the voice of Yamada from the other side of the door. I groaned quietly, then reluctantly opened the door and let the Fortune Teller in. He was in no position to overpower me, so I was relatively safe.<br>"What is is, Yamada-kun?" I demanded, closing the door behind us.  
>"I had a vision about you," Yamada started.<br>"I don't believe in that bullshit," I cut in.  
>"This is something you need to hear," Yamada insisted. I sighed and flopped down on my bed, waving a hand for him to continue.<br>"You need to be careful, Togami Byakuya-dono. You are right to be cautious. Be warned: someone will try to kill you. Someone whom you consider a friend. Don't trust anyone. I know it is hard to believe, but heed my warning," Yamada warned.  
>"Someone will try to kill me? That won't go their way," I scoffed.<br>"The others have all agreed to meet in the cafeteria at 3 PM. I recommend being there," Yamada advised, then left the room, closing the door behind him.  
>Someone I consider a friend, trying to kill me? I don't plan on making any friends, so that won't be a concern. Besides, the Fortune Teller is only accurate 30% of the time. It is highly unlikely that I am in any danger, yet I need to be careful.<br>I glanced up at the clock on the wall: 2:30. I still have some time before everyone is meeting in the cafeteria. I might as well do some exploring. I got up from the bed and headed out of my room, locking the door behind me.


	2. Mutual Despair: (Ab)normal Days ii

Once outside my room, I started walking away from the dorms.  
>"Togami-kun!" someone called from behind me. I turned and saw Yasuhiro walking towards me.<br>"What is it now?" I asked irritably. Couldn't I be alone for five minutes?  
>"I believe you are right to be suspicious. It is not safe to walk around alone at the moment. Would you like to explore with me?" she asked.<br>I considered it for a moment. She was right, it wasn't the best to be alone at the moment. It was unlikely that she would try to kill me, and if she did, I could easily subdue her.  
>"Alright," I agreed finally. She smiled, and we walked down the hallway together.<br>"So, Yasuhiro-san-" I began.  
>"Please call me Celes," she told, "Yasuhiro is too formal for a school environment. If this even would qualify as a school environment."<br>"Celes-san," I amended, "What's it like, being the heir to a company as large as Yasuhiro Inc?" Yasuhiro Inc. was a large chocolate company operating both in Japan and America. They made the best chocolate around.  
>"It's a lot of fun," she giggled softly, "Since I don't own the company yet, I don't have to do any of the hard work, but I still get free chocolates.<br>"I know it won't be like this forever, though. One day, sooner than my parents think, I'll have to step up and run the company. I know it's a lot of responsibility, and I'm ready to take it on!"  
>"Impressive," I nodded, "Not many people could handle running such a large company, but it seems like you've got what it takes."<br>"What about you, Togami-kun? What's it like, having such amazing luck?" she asked.  
>"I think the whole 'SHSL Good Luck' thing is complete bullshit. I've never had good luck; in fact, the only good thing that's ever happened to me was being chosen to come here," I said resentfully.<br>"Look at it like this, then: you don't have a talent that you are bound to. You don't have to struggle to be the best, yet you get to attend Hope's Peak, the school of every child's dreams. In a way, you are truly free," Celes told, smiling.  
>"I- let's explore a bit," I said. She was right, but I wasn't going to acknowledge that.<br>"Alright," she agreed, switching on her digital notebook, "We've both already seen the gym and the dorms, and I think Asahina-san was investigating the kitchen, so why don't we look into the AV room?"  
>"Yeah, sure," I said. Following the map on her notebook, we found our way to the AV room. Inside, there were sixteen monitors, each with its own set of headphones, and a larger screen at the front. Celes sat down at the nearest monitor and switched it on. I stood beside her, watching as she clicked through folders. It appeared that most, if not all, of the files had been deleted.<br>"Here's something!" Celes exclaimed, clicking on a file labelled, 'SHSL DESPAIR."  
>"SHSL Despair is an organization responsible for The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Hope's Peak Academy and The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind. It is led by-" I read off the screen, but was cut off as the screen fizzled and turned white.<br>"Oopsie!" someone exclaimed from beside me. I spun around and saw Monokuma, who must have come in at some point.  
>"Monokuma, what was that file?" Celes questioned.<br>"Uh oh, uh oh!" Monokuma sighed, ignoring her, "I made a terrible mistake! Silly me, I forgot to wipe the hard drive! Don't worry, though, I fixed it! Now none of you bastards will get any sneak peeks!"  
>"Does that mean that this 'SHSL Despair' will be important later on?" I demanded.<br>"Gahh! I've said too much already! Quick, before they ask about the SHSL Despair members concealed within their class!" And with that, Monokuma disappeared. Just... disappeared. I was beyond questioning it at this point.  
>"So, let me get this straight. Somewhere within that group of idiots, there are several members of an organization that caused two major disasters?" I asked skeptically.<br>"Togami-kun, I think we should keep this between the two of us for now. We can't trust any of the others, not until we know more about SHSL Despair," Celes said. Her words brought a shocking sense of reality to a situation that was more likely to be depicted in a manga.  
>"How do I know I can trust you?"<br>"I understand that it is hard to trust right now; I am having the same doubts, however, we will not succeed alone. I think that it would be wise to trust each other. I need an ally, someone who can be trusted and can help find a way out. That person is you, Togami-kun." Celes' words brought a sense of unity that hadn't been there before. I could see why she would be good at running a company.  
>"I suppose you're right. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," I agreed somewhat reluctantly.<br>"Togami-kun, Celes-san," someone called from the doorway. I turned and saw Naegi.  
>"What is it?" I asked.<br>"It's almost three. We should head to the cafeteria now," he advised. I looked at the clock on the wall; it was indeed 2:55.  
>"You're right, Naegi-kun. If it is no trouble, we'll walk with you," Celes said.<br>"Of course it's no trouble." Naegi smiled.  
>So it was me, Celes, and Naegi, walking down the hallway together. A bit awkward, for I was still reluctant to trust Naegi.<br>"So, what did you find out during your investigation?" Naegi asked.  
>"I'll wait until the meeting, thanks. I don't want to have to say it twice," I replied sharply.<br>"You shouldn't be so hostile, Togami-kun," Celes advised, "You'll just make yourself a target."  
>"I wasn't being hostile," I protested.<br>"Actually, you kinda were," Naegi interjected.  
>"Oh, well, sorry," I apologized briefly, "What do you mean, I'll make myself a target?"<br>"If you make people dislike you, it's more likely that they'll kill you," Celes clarified.  
>"I agree with Celes-san. You should be more careful," Naegi said.<br>"Me? More careful?" I spun to face him, "I'm the most careful person here! Don't go telling me to be more careful, Naegi-kun! For all I know, you could be planning to kill me!"  
>"Hey, calm down, I was just trying to help," Naegi defended.<br>I took a deep breath, "Sorry. I overreacted. I'm a bit on edge, with all that's happened..."  
>"No, I get it. I think everyone's a bit jumpy at the moment."<br>As we entered the cafeteria, Fukawa jumped out of her seat.  
>"Y-you three! You're l-late!" she shouted.<br>"Ah, give it a rest," yawned Oowada.  
>"We're barely two minutes late," Naegi added. The three of us sat down together.<br>"N-now that we are all present, I c-call the first meeting of H-Hope's Peak Academy to order!" Fukawa declared.  
>"Kay, first of all, what the hell's up with Monokuma?" Enoshima asked.<br>"I get whatcha mean. That thing's nuts," Oowada said.  
>"I doubt that there's anything to gain by discussing his sanity," said Kirigiri.<br>"You are right. We should discuss our findings," Yamada agreed.  
>"Well, that won't to me long. We can only access the first floor," Enoshima commented dryly.<br>"It's still important to share our findings, so everyone's on the same page," Ikusaba pointed out.  
>"Oh, shut up already, Ikusaba," Enoshima snapped.<br>"No, Ikusaba-san, you're right, it is important," Naegi interrupted. Enoshima glared at him, and he returned the glare.  
>"Well, me and Sakura-chan checked out the kitchen!" Asahina chirped, "There's loads of food, and it's refilled every day, according to Monokuma!"<br>"When did you talk to him?" Ishimaru demanded.  
>"Oh, he showed up when we were in the kitchen. He told us about the food, then poof! He vanished!" told Asahina.<br>"That is indeed true," confirmed Oogami.  
>"Celes-san and I investigated the AV room. A bunch of monitors, no network connection," I said, glancing at Celes, "Nothing of importance."<br>"I checked out the dorms! We all have our own private room, with a shower room attached!" Maizono announced.  
>"Oowada and I searched for exits. All the windows are covered with steel plates, and the only door is impenetrable," informed Ishimaru.<br>"There is a stairwell leading to the second floor, but it is blocked by a metal gate," said Fujisaki.  
>"So, we found nothing, then," Kuwata summarized.<br>"Well, I wouldn't say that," I disagreed.  
>"We have confirmed that we are, without a doubt, trapped here, with no way out," Naegi concluded.<br>"Oh, are we? Thanks, Detective! I didn't already know that!" Enoshima gushed sarcastically.  
>"You shouldn't b-be so mean, Enoshima-san," Fukawa advised.<br>"What makes you think-" Enoshima started.  
>"Are we done here?" I interrupted, standing up.<br>"Well... I guess," Naegi shrugged, "But I'd-"  
>I didn't hear the rest of what Naegi said because I had already walked out the door. I headed back to my room, locking the door behind me. Finally, I was alone again. I wasn't alone for five minutes before the doorbell rang.<br>"Seriously?" I asked, then opened the door to reveal... Fukawa.  
>"T-Togami-kun, I need your h-help," she stuttered. I sighed and let her in.<br>"What do you need help with?" I asked exasperatedly.  
>"T-this is hard to say, but I need to tell someone." She sat down on my bed, "If things keep g-going the way they are, I'm afraid of w-what might happen."<br>She had my full attention, and I was curious. "What could happen? What could be so bad?"  
>"I-I'm not who I s-seem to be. N-not all the time, anyways."<br>"If you're not Fukawa Touko all the time, who are you?" I asked.  
>"H-have you ever heard of G-Genocider Syo?" she replied.<br>"Of course. The serial killer who killed all those men. Are you telling me that you, the SHSL Hall Monitor, are a serial killer?"  
>"I know it's h-hard to believe, but y-yes."<br>"Prove it, then," I demanded, "Show me what you're really like, Genocider Syo!"  
>"It's not that s-simple," she protested, "Syo is m-my other personality."<br>"Ah. Multiple personality disorder. I still want proof. What triggers the change?"  
>"Usually whenever I s-see blood," she said. I nodded, then picked up the golden sword from my desk and removed the sheath.<br>"Whenever you see blood, huh." I carefully dragged the blade across the palm of my hand, "That good enough?"  
>"B-b-blood," she murmured then fell backwards onto my bed. A moment later, she rose back up, but something was different about her. There was a look in her eyes, not to mention her elongated tongue.<br>"Hey, you're hot! Who are you? Tell me quick, before I decide to kill you!" Genocider Syo demanded, brandishing a pair of scissors.  
>"Interesting. So your two selves don't share memories," I observed, "I am Togami Byakuya, SHSL Good Luck. I'm assuming you don't know where we are?"<br>"All I remember is that I was headin' to Hope's Peak," Syo confirmed.  
>"To sum it up, then, sixteen of us are locked inside Hope's Peak, and the only way out is to kill someone."<br>"Well, that shouldn't be too hard," Syo said, "I do that all the time! In fact, why don't I just kill you right now?"  
>"Because it's not going to be as simple as just killing someone. Not with Monokuma, the one keeping us here. No, he's got something up his sleeve. A trick, a catch. It's too risky right now," I reasoned.<br>"Fair point, Byakuya-sama! I won't kill you! You're clever, and useful, and hot!" she told.  
>"I won't tell anyone about you," I promised, "Now how do you change back?"<br>"Are ya kidding? I don't wanna change back into that stuffy goody two shoes! Not while I've got a guy so attractive alone in a bedroom with me!" she protested.  
>"With the luck. I've been having today, someone's going to show up at my door. It wouldn't be wise to get caught this early in the game," I advised.<br>"Fair point! Well, later, Byakuya-sama!" Syo sneezed, and the girl in front of me reverted to Fukawa.  
>"Well, then. You're certainly more interesting as I pegged you to be," I said.<br>"W-what did she say?" Fukawa asked, embarrassed.  
>"Oh, not much," I dismissed airily, "But you're an interesting person now. I don't mind if you want to spend time with me sometime." I knew it was risky, befriending a serial killer, but I had the leverage of knowing her identity, and I doubted she would try anything at the moment.<br>"I-I should go now," she said, getting up and hurrying towards the door.  
>"Fukawa-san," I called, and she stopped and turned, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."<br>"Thank you, Togami-kun." With that, she bolted out of the door.  
>I sighed and sat down at my desk, grabbing a pen and a memo pad.<p>

Celes-san  
>Found likely candidate for SHSL Despair. Must discuss. Come to my room at 7.<br>Togami

When. I finished writing, I glanced at the clock. It was 5 now; the time had sure gone by fast. I tore the note from the pad and left my room. I quickly found Celes' room and slipped the note under her door. As I turned around, Naegi came out of the room next to mine.  
>"Togami-kun? Isn't that Celes' room?" he asked.<br>"Yes, it is. I believe it is my business whose room I visit," I snapped.  
>"Sorry. Hey, want to grab some food with me?" he invited.<br>"If it gets you to stop bothering me," I agrees, and we both went to the cafeteria. After getting food, I had no idea who had cooked it, Naegi led me to a table with a couple other people; Ikusaba and Kirigiri, if I remembered correctly.  
>"Hello, Togami-kun," Kirigiri greeted as I sat down.<br>"Hey," I replied awkwardly. I wasn't a very social person at the best of times, and in a situation where anyone could be planning to kill me, my social skills were even worse. It was a bit awkward at out table.  
>"So, um, Kirigiri, how do you like being a Model?" Naegi asked finally.<br>"Do you know how many people have already asked me that today? Can we move on from asking about talents, please?" she snapped.  
>"Alright, fine. You try thinking of something to talk about," I replied sharply. Hang on- why was I defending Naegi?<br>"You want something else to talk about? Let's talk about the other students. What do you think of them?" Kirigiri asked.  
>"Ishimaru and Oowada are going to get together," Ikusaba predicted.<br>"How do you know?" Naegi questioned.  
>"Naegi-kun, just look at them," she replied. I glanced over to where Ishimaru and Oowada were sitting. Their chairs were closer together than needed, and Ishimaru was blushing slightly at what Oowada was saying, "I've seen this before in books. It's your typical mutual-crushing-but-not-sure-what-to-say situation."<br>"You're good, Ikusaba-san. Any other predictions?" Naegi asked.  
>"Hmm... let's see... Kuwata and Maizono, Asahina and Oogami, and, um... the two of you," she said, gesturing to Naegi and myself. Naegi's face turned red and I choked.<br>"I don't see that happening," I denied.  
>"Of course you don't, you're a typical oblivious man," she scoffed. It surprised me how Ikusaba was like a completely different person when her sister wasn't around.<br>"If you'll excuse me," Kirigiri said, standing up. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 6. Time seemed to pass faster here. Or maybe it was the fact that I wasn't alone like I usually was. Does social interaction make time pass faster?  
>"I'll be leaving too," I said, standing up. I had an idea, and I wanted to have the time to accomplish it before I had to meet Celes. I walked quickly down the hall and to the dorms. I stopped in front of one of the rooms and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, the door was opened by Hagakure.<br>"Hagakure-kun, I need you. Come with me," I ordered, then started walking away.  
>"Yeah, sure, Togami-chi! Where are we going?" he agreed, following me.<br>"You're the SHSL Programmer, right?" I asked, stopping in front of the door to the AV room and going in, "I need your help with the recovery of a file.  
>"I don't think there'll be any files on these monitors," he said skeptically.<br>"There was one earlier, when Celes-san and I were in here. We decided not to mention it, but it is important. It was on this monitor here." Hagakure sat down and switched it on.  
>"If anyone can recover that file, it's me. I'll let you know if I find anything."<br>I turned and left the room, going back to my own room. There, I waited for the clock to reach 7. The second the clock hit 7, the doorbell rang. Celes was very punctual. I opened the door, and Celes came in.  
>"A candidate for SHSH Despair. Who is it?" she questioned.<br>"Fukawa Touko," I told.  
>"You think the Hall Monitor is a member of SHSL Despair?" she asked incredulously.<br>"There's more to her than meets the eye. She has multiple personality disorder, and her other self is the one and only Genocider Syo. A Hall Monitor who is forced to subconsciously kill people? Sounds like a one-way path to despair," I informed.  
>"You have a point," she acknowledged, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolding it, and placing it on my desk.<br>"What do we need a class list for?" I asked, examining the paper. She grabbed my pen and crossed our names off.  
>"We need to spend time with as many people as we can, and try to identify who is and who is not a member of SHSL Despair. I have a feeling that they might be the ones who locked us in here," she explained.<br>"It's possible," I agreed, a numb feeling spreading through me. The responsibility that had just been handed to me... it now seemed as if it was up to Celes and I to find the way out of the school. I was overwhelmed, but I couldn't tell Celes that.  
>We talked for a while about our interactions today, trying to find out who else we could cross off the list, however, we did not yet have much information about our classmates.<br>"Ding, dong, ding dong! Attention, students! It is now 10pm, and we are entering Night Time! The cafeteria will be closing shortly! Have a nice night!" Monokuma chirped from the monitor on the wall.  
>"Oh, is it Night Time already? How time flys! We will speak more tomorrow, Togami-kun!" Celes said, then left the room. I laid back on my bed, the events of today chasing each other around in my mind. Yesterday, if you would have told me I would be in a situation like this, I would have called you an idiot. Now, it was hard, cold facts.<br>It was a while before I was able to sleep.

**END OF DAY ONE****  
><strong>**SURVIVORS: 16**


	3. Mutual Despair: (Ab)normal Days iii

"Good morning, you bastards? It is now 7am. I'm looking forward to another productive and fulfilling school day!"

I groaned. Waking up to the voice of that damn bear put a damper on my whole day. I knew the others wanted to meet up in the cafeteria right away, but I didn't feel like it, so I rolled over and went back to sleep.

When I woke up again, someone was banging loudly on my door. I angrily got out of bed, stalked over to the door, and wrenched it open.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked calmly.

"Well, you weren't in the caf, so Fukawa-san sent me to check on you," Kuwata said, bored.

"Well, tell her I'm alive and kindly fuck off," I ordered and slammed the door. I heard Kuwata's retreating footsteps.

I wasn't gritting back to sleep now, so I decided to take a shower. As the hot water ran over my body, I massaged my temples. Did that girl think that just because she told me her secret, we would become friends? Ha! She's the most likely person to commit murder at this point! Plus, she's one of the most irritating people I've ever met! I'm only willing to spend time with her to accurately determine if she's a member of SHSL Despair. Well, somewhat accurately. We don't know much about the group, so it's hard to be exact, but it's as good as we're gonna get.

When I got out of the shower, it was 8:30am. I got dressed quickly and headed down to the cafeteria.

"Togami-kun!" Naegi exclaimed brightly, standing up, "Glad you could join us!"

"Yeah, real glad," Oowada agreed sarcastically.

"Do you have a problem, plankton?" I asked harshly.

"Hey! Who the hell are you calling plankton?" Oowada yelled, standing up. He was yanked back down by Ishimaru, who muttered something about battles worth fighting. I sat down at a table, separate from the main group. Celes got up from the main table and joined me.

"Togami-kun, we have to talk. Meet me in the change room for the public bath at 10," she instructed quietly.

"Alright," I agreed, though I wasn't sure why she wanted to meet there, of all places. She got up from the table and quickly left the cafeteria. One by one, people started leaving the cafeteria, until the only ones left were myself and Oowada.

"I, uh, well, sorry I was being a jerk to ya," Oowada apologized uncomfortably.

"And now, do you expect me to apologize as well? Because I won't," I informed coldly.

"Hey, I'm tryin ta be a nice guy here! Least ya could do is do the same!" he said hotly.

"You, trying to be a nice guy?" I asked skeptically, "Did your boyfriend put you up to it?"

"What did you just say to me?" he roared, face red.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was clear. I asked you if your boyfriend, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, forced you to apologize to me," I clarified. It seemed that Ikusaba had been correct with her predictions.

"Shut your mouth!" he shouted, jumping up and stalking over to me, "How do you know about that?"

"Well, you weren't exactly trying to hide at dinner last night," I told, raising my eyebrows.

"If y tell anyone-" Oowada started.

"What? You'll kill me? That's not exactly a good threat, considering that any of us could be killed at any minute," I interrupted.

"You little shit! I get your beef with me, but don't drag Kiyo into this, you prejudiced bastard!" he yelled.

"Prejudiced?" I asked incredulously, "When did I ever come across as prejudiced?"

"You're threatenin ta tell everyone I'm gay!"

"Yes, but did I ever say that I have a problem with that?"

"Then why are ya threatening to tell everyone?"

"Because you're a jerk!"

"No, there's something else," Oowada realized, "I know all about this kinda thing, and I know the look of someone in denial."

"What do you mean, in denial?" I asked.

"You're gay, that's what!"

"H-h-how do you know that?" I spluttered.

"I've been in the closet long enough to see when someone else is," he told.

"Don't tell anyone about this," I ordered.

"Here's a deal: I won't tell if you don't, alright?" he suggested.

"Alright. Deal. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." I stood up and left the cafeteria, heading down to Hagakure's room. I range the doorbell, and a few seconds later, he came out into the hall.

"Yo, Togami-chi," he greeted.

"Where'd you get with that file?" I demanded.

"Well, I recovered something, but it doubt it was what you saw," he explained. We headed to the AV room, and he powered up the monitor and opened a file labelled, 'FIELD DAY-78.' It was a collection of photos of various members of our group participating in various sports.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I had no memory of any of these photos, nor did I know any of the others before yesterday.

"I know right? Makes no sense!" Hagakure exclaimed.

"Gahh! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Monokuma, who had walked up behind us, "I wiped the drive! How did you get those pictures? Never mind, you're a Programmer, you sneaky bastard! From now on, you're banned from this room Hagakure-kun!" Monokuma disappeared after saying this. My digital notebook beeped, and I pulled it out.

"He actually added that to the school rules," I commented, showing it to Hagakure. The new rule read, 'Hagakure Yasuhiro is not allowed in the AV room.' "Anyways, see you later. I've got somewhere to be." I left the room and headed down to the public bath.

"Ah, Togami-kun," Celes greeted as I entered the change room.

"Why did you want to meet here?" I asked.

"Haven't you noticed? This is the only room that has no surveillance cameras," she pointed out. I glanced around and saw that this was true, "From now on, we should meet here everyday after the night announcement."

"Alright. Did you find out anything?"

"I do not believe Yamada-kun is a member, and I am currently investigating Kirigiri-san," she told.

"I don't think that Hagakure-kun or Oowada-kun are members, either," I added. She nodded and, pulling out the class list, she scratched their names off the list. She then placed the paper inside one of the lockers and locked it, handing me the key.

"Keep this safe, Togami-kun. If the wrong person gets their hands on this list..." she warned, and I nodded.

"Attention! Attention! Gather immediately in the gym, you bastards!" Monokuma shouted from the monitor on the wall. Celes and I exchanged glances, then headed to the gym. Everyone else was already there, including Monokuma.

"So, I bet you're all wondering why I called you here," the bear said, "Well, last night, I was in bed with my salmon, wondering why no one had been murdered yet when a thought occurred to me: I've provided characters and setting, I've provided means and opportunity, but there was one thing I forgot about! Upupu, you lack a motive! So, I prepared a heartwarming motive I like to call, 'Desire!' There is always something, or someone, that a person wants more desperately than anything. For me, it's for you bastards to despair! For you, it's something deeply personal and completely private. If a murder is not committed, I will reveal your desires to the entire school! You have 24 hours!" He dropped a pile of small envelopes on the ground, then disappeared.

Fukawa picked up the envelopes and handed each of us the one with our name on it. We all opened them.

_Togami Byakuya was bullied in every school he has attended. He desperately wants to stop being a freak and feel like he belongs._

I kept my face emotionless but my head was spinning. How did the bear know all of this? That was probably my biggest secret, other than my homosexuality, and it had just been spelled out by a stuffed bear, for fuck's sake.

I glanced around and the majority of my classmates were frozen in shock and fear. The only ones aside from me who were calm were Celes, Kirigiri, and, surprisingly, Yamada.

"What do we do know?" Naegi finally asked.

"We don't do anything," I responded, "We go about our day as usual, pretending that never happened, and no one does anything rash."

"But what about the motive? I don't want anyone knowing my desire!" Maizono protested.

"Don't tell me you're so weak that you'll kill over something as petty as a desire," I sneered.

"Oil you shouldn't talk to a girl like that," Kuwata said angrily.

"And are you going to stop me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am," he answered, walking over to me.

"Oh? And what is a wannabe tough guy like you going to do?" I mocked. He responded by punching me hard across the cheek. His ring tore a long scratch, and I felt blood welling up and slowly dripping down my face.

"Kuwata-kun, Togami-kun, that's enough," Naegi interrupted.

"B-Byakuya-sama, you sh-should go to the infirmary," Fukawa advised.

"Yeah, good idea. I'll go with ya," Oowada volunteered. He started walking before I could protest, sand I sighed resignedly and followed him.

When we reached the infirmary, he made me sit down while he cleaned the wound.

"What's with the sudden interest in my well-being?" I demanded.

"Well, you're the only one I can talk to about the motive, ya know? No way can I tell Kiyo, and no one else would understand," he explained, fastening a bandage to my cheek.

"So, what was your motive, then? Your 'desire'?" I asked, interest peaked.

"I guess my deepest desire is for Kiyo ta live through this. I don't give a fuck what happens to me, I just want him safe," he confessed.

"I can see why you wouldn't want to tell anyone else. You, the SHSL Gambler, giving it all so your boyfriend will be safe? Not what anyone would expect." I sighed, "I suppose now I should tell you mine. My deepest desire is to belong somewhere. All my life, I've been bullied, and I just want to fit in."

"Shit, really? I never woulda guessed that about you, Togami," Oowada said.

"It's the awful truth I've been running from. That's why I wanted to come here, you know. To escape the bullies, escape the ordinary people. I thought that Hope's Peak Academy would finally be a good school."

"Then all the shit with Monokuma happened, which kinda threw a wrench in yer plans," Oowada finished.

"Precisely."

Oowada and I stayed there a while! just talking. I'm starting to trust him, just a little bit. It's nice to talk to someone who won't judge you.

Suddenly, I was cut off mid-sentence by an ear-piercing shriek. Oowada and I ran outside and saw Maizono stumble out of the AV room.

"Oowada-kun... Togami-kun... it's horrible!" she cried, supporting herself with the wall. Oowada and I ran into the AV room and stopped in our tracks as we took in the scene in front of us.

"Shit," Oowada swore, "Shit!"

My head spun, and I leaned against the wall. I knew it. The peace couldn't last forever. I knew that eventually, someone would crack, but I didn't expect it to be this soon, mere hours after the motive.

"Ding dong, ding dong! A body has been found! After a set period of free time, the School Trial will commence!" Monokuma chirped from the monitor on the wall. This was wrong. It was all wrong. None of this was supposed to happen, yet it did, I thought, as I stared at the crumpled corpse of the SHSL Fortune Teller, Yamada Hifumi.


	4. Mutual Despair: Abnormal Days i

It didn't take long for everyone to gather at the scene of the crime. Everyone was in varying stages of distress at the the murder of one of our classmates.

"I dunno who did this, but I'm gonna kill 'em!" Oowada said angrily.

"What did Monokuma mean by Class Trial?" Asahina asked.

"Good question, you bastards!" Monokuma exclaimed. Apparently he had joined our little group at some point. "I think it's time for me to explain the supplementary rule regarding graduation. To graduate, it's not as simple as murdering someone. That'd be far too boring! After each murder, you will have time to investigate, to try and find out who the culprit is! We will then hold a Class Trial, where you will discuss your findings and vote on who's guilty! If you guess right, the culprit will be punished! If you guess wrong, however, the culprit will get to leave the school, and all the other students will be punished! Upupu!"

"When you say punished..." Naegi asked worriedly.

"I mean, executions!" Monokuma clarified, "And, for your convenience, I have pieced together the Monokuma File! You can access it from your Digital Notebooks!"

"Y-you can't be s-serious!" Fukawa stuttered, "This shouldn't be happening in a school o-of all p-places!" Monokuma completely ignored her and disappeared.

"Well, if we have to do this, we might as well get started," Kirigiri stated, and we all split up and started investigating.

"Oi, Naegi-kun!" I called, and he came over to me, "I want you to investigate with me."

I guess?..." he said, obviously unsure of my motives. I sighed.

"You're the SHSL Detective, and I want to make sure I find all the evidence there is," I explained briefly.

"Oh. That makes sense. Alright, I'll investigate with you, Togami-kun," Naegi agreed.

**INVESTIGATION START**

_**Monokuma File**_

_Victim: Yamada Hifumi_

_Status: Deceased_

_Time of Death: 12PM_

_Cause of Death: Trauma to the head_

_Other Injuries: Bruising on the neck, fractured and bruised skull_

**Evidence: Monokuma File**

Naegi and I knelt beside the body to examine the wounds.

"The cord to a pair of headphones is wrapped around his neck," Naegi observed, "I think it's safe to say that the murderer tried to strangle Yamada-kun first, but was forced to resort to other methods. That must be what caused the bruising on his neck."

**Evidence: Headphone cord**

**Evidence: Bruising on neck**

"Now, the fatal wound. What do you make of it, Togami-kun?" Naegi asked. I looked closer at the wound on Yamada's head, trying not to grimace.

"The skull is fractured, and it bled a lot, so the killer is obviously someone with no small amount of strength. There is also a very distinctive bruising pattern, almost like a zipper," I said.

"Yes, I agree. The pattern makes it obvious that the victim could not have been struck more than once. I wonder what could have caused that kind of pattern?"

**Evidence: Fractured skull**

**Evidence: Bruising pattern**

"There's something bothering me. If the killer first tried to strangle Yamada-kun, then smashed his head in, there would have been a struggle, right? But there's no blood anywhere except for right below the corpse, all of the chairs and computers are still in place, and the headphone cord is still tangled around his neck," I pointed out, "That doesn't come across as natural."

**Evidence: State of room**

**Updated: Headphone cord**

There was nothing else to investigate in the AV room, so Naegi and I headed elsewhere. Outside the door, we ran into Maizono.

"Maizono-san, is it alright if we ask you a few questions?" Naegi asked, and she nodded, still obviously shaken.

"First of all, what made you go into the AV room?" I questioned.

"Well, I had just left my room," she told, sniffling, "and I was heading towards the gym to find someone to talk to. It seemed like a good idea, y'know? Anyways, I was walking when I saw Hagakure-kun running towards the gym, away from the open door to the AV room. I went into the room, curious, when I saw him. He was just lying there, all bloody and dead, and I ran back out. That's when I met you, Togami-kun."

"Thank you, Maizono-san. You've been very helpful," said Naegi.

**Evidence: Maizono's testimony**

"We should check Yamada-kun's room for clues," I suggested, and Naegi nodded. We headed over there quickly. Naegi tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Oi, Monokuma!" I shouted, glaring at the surveillance camera. We didn't wait a minute before the bear waddled out from around the corner.

"Do you need something, Togami-kun? Or did you just want to see my beautiful face?" Monokuma asked.

"We need access to Yamada-kun's room for our investigation," I demanded.

"Well, as long as it's for your investigation! All right, watch this!" He stood facing the door and held a paw out, "Door, open!" The door swung open.

"Oh, doors that can be opened remotely. How unspectacular," I commented dryly.

"Stop spoiling my fun!" the bear shouted, then disappeared. Naegi and I entered the room and started looking around. There were several sheets of memo paper lying on the desk, one of them obviously the motive.

Yamada Hifumi's greatest desire is to accurately predict the future and help people who are in danger.

"No wonder Yamada-kun was so calm in the gym. It's like Monokuma didn't even try," Naegi remarked.

**Evidence: Yamada's motive**

I started sifting through the memos, trying to decipher Yamada's cramped, messy handwriting.

The bully who wants the girl to love the chocolates and the boy should survive while the other's sister burns and the serial killer leaves forever.

"What the hell?" I muttered. Skimming through the other papers, I concluded that they were basically the same information in different wording, none of which made any sense.

**Evidence: Memos**

There was nothing else to investigate, so Naegi and I left the room, closing the door behind us, but leaving it unlocked. On our way down the hall, we ran into Oogami.

"Oh, hello, Oogami-san," Naegi greeted, smiling.

"Naegi-kun, Togami-kun," she acknowledged, "I imagine your investigations are going better than mine. The only thing I have found is this." She passes me a burnt piece of... leather? "I found it in the incinerator room."

**Evidence: Burnt leather**

"While, you're here, did you happen to hear anything around the time of the murder? You were nearby, right?" Naegi inquired.

"Indeed, I was attempting to investigate the blocked area directly beside the AV room. At approximately 11:50, I heard muffled shouting. It ceased almost immediately, so I thought I was imagining it, though that seems unlikely now," she told, "It was very quiet and hard to distinguish, but. I believe it was the voice of a female."

**Evidence: Oogami's testimony**

"Thank you, Oogami-san. We'll see you later," Naegi said, and we continued walking. The only other room near the AV room was the infirmary, so we headed there.

"We won't find any evidence in here," I told.

"Why is that?"

"Oowada-kun and myself were in here from when we got the motive, about 11, until the body was discovered, at about 3. No one else came in, although. I do recall several people passing by. I saw Asahina-san, Ikusaba-san, Kuwata-kun, Ishimaru-kun, and Kirigiri-san pass by heading towards the gym, and only Kuwata -kun and Ikusaba-san passed by again. I have no idea what time they passed, however."

**Evidence: Togami's testimony**

"Ding dong, ding dong! I've given you bastards plenty of time! I hope you're all ready! Please proceed to the room with the red doors, and the Class Trial will commence!" Monokuma's voice chirped from the monitor. I sighed in irritation, then Naegi and. I headed to the room with the red doors. It led into an elevator, and it took several minutes for everyone to congregate. Once we were all there, the doors closed and the elevator began to descend. I cast a glance around at my classmates. One of them had given in to Monokuma. One of them had committed a horrible murder. This was the beginning of a Class Trial in which would have to discover their identity. If we succeeded, we would face our betrayer, and another unnecessary death would occur. If we failed, all of the innocent students would be executed instead. No matter what, I would not let that happen. This was the moment I proved my worth. For me, and for the others, this was do or die. And I was not going to die.

The elevator stopped moving, and the doors opened on a tackily decorated mock courtroom. That bear had no design sense at all, did he?

We all took our places at the stands, and I steeled myself for what was coming.

"Before we start, you can ask any questions you may have! No one can say I'm not a reasonable bear!" Monokuma announced.

""Umm.. why is that here?" Fujisaki asked nervously, pointing at the portrait of. Yamada with a bloody 'X' over it.

"Well, it's not fair to exclude Yamada-kun just because he died, is it?" the bear replied.

"D-did one of us really kill him?" Fukawa demanded.

"Yes, absolutely! One of you bastards murdered Yamada-kun so no one would know your desire! Now, without further ado, let the Class Trial commence!"

**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION**

CELES: First, we should discuss the cause of death

ENOSHIMA: Isn't that obvious?

ENOSHIMA: Someone strangled him with those headphones!

**Evidence: Monokuma File**

TOGAMI: You've got that wrong!

ENOSHIMA: What do you mean, I've got that wrong?

TOGAMI: Did you even look at the Monokuma File?

TOGAMI: The cause of death was trauma to the head

ENOSHIMA: Then what's up with the headphones?

KUWATA: Maybe the culprit tried to hide the real cause of death!

**Evidence: Bruising on neck**

TOGAMI: You've got that wrong!

TOGAMI: There was bruising on his neck from the cord.

TOGAMI: He was strangled first, but was killed by a blow to the head.

NAEGI: I concur.

NAEGI: Bruising doesn't occur post-mortem.

KUWATA: So he was strangled first.

KUWATA: Why didn't the killer just finish him that way?

ASAHINA: Yamada-kun must have broke free!

**Evidence: Headphone cord**

**Evidence: State of room**

TOGAMI: You've got that wrong!

TOGAMI: Yamada-kun didn't fight at all, or the room would have signs of a struggle.

TOGAMI: Plus, the headphone cord hadn't shifted at all, as it would have had the victim struggled.

KIRIGIRI: So, the victim was first strangled, then released briefly and struck on the head.

KIRIGIRI: The culprit must have been quite strong.

**Evidence: Fractured skull**

TOGAMI: I concur!

TOGAMI: The victim's skull was fractured, which would have taken no small amount of force.

ISHIMARU: The culprit could have struck Yamada-kun several times!

**Evidence: Bruising pattern**

TOGAMI: You've got that wrong!

TOGAMI: The bruising pattern around the wound is very distinctive.

TOGAMI: It clearly shows that the victim was struck a single time.

HAGAKURE: Maybe we should focus on what the murder weapon is, then!

TOGAMI: We don't have enough information to determine that yet.

TOGAMI: We should determine who has alibis for that time frame.

ISHIMARU: Kirigiri-san, Ikusaba-san, and myself were all together in the gym!

KIRIGIRI: That is true.

TOGAMI: I was with Oowada in the infirmary.

OOGAMI: I was alone, attempting to gain access to the blocked area near the AV room.

FUKAWA: H-how do we know you aren't l-lying?

MONOKUMA: Sorry to interrupt!

MONOKUMA: I can vouch for Oogami-san!

MONOKUMA: She was trying to get into my secret area!

MONOKUMA: Don't count on my help again, though!

FUKAWA: I st-stayed in the cafeteria with Naegi-kun and Fujisaki-san!

HAGAKURE: I was alone in my room the whole time!

MAIZONO: That's wrong!

MAIZONO: Right before I discovered the body, I saw you run out of the AV room!

HAGAKURE: What?

HAGAKURE: No, I didn't!

KIRIGIRI: Prove it, then!

HAGAKURE: ...

KIRIGIRI: Just as I thought.

KIRIGIRI: If you can't prove you weren't there, you are the prime suspect.

**Evidence: Togami's testimony**

**Evidence: School rules**

TOGAMI: You've got that wrong!

TOGAMI: It is impossible for Hagakure-kun to have committed the crime!

KIRIGIRI: I'll believe it when you show me some proof.

TOGAMI: From my position in the infirmary, I could see anyone passing through that hallway.

TOGAMI: Five people passed by, and Hagakure-kun wasn't one of them.

MAIZONO: Are you calling me a liar?

MAIZONO: I saw him run out of the AV room!

TOGAMI: You've got that wrong!

TOGAMI: I haven't introduced my most important point yet!

TOGAMI: Hagakure-kun could not have entered the AV room.

TOGAMI: If you want proof, check Rule Eight on your Digital Notebook.

HAGAKURE : Oh, right, I forgot about that!

HAGAKURE: Thanks for reminding me, Togami-chi!

HAGAKURE: Monokuma banned me from the AV room!

MAIZONO: ...

FUJISAKI: But why would you lie, Maizono-san?

OOWADA: I'll tell ya why!

OOWADA: She's the culprit!

OOWADA: She has no alibi, and she tried to frame Hagakure-kun!

OOWADA: Only someone guilty would do that!

ENOSHIMA: Oh, for fuck's sake!

ENOSHIMA: I was with Maizono the whole time!

ENOSHIMA: We just wanted to fuck with you guys!

KIRIGIRI: Is this a joke to you?

KIRIGIRI: Risking the lives of everyone here is not funny.

ENOSHIMA: Alright, I get it.

ENOSHIMA: Can we move on, please?

TOGAMI: Let's discuss the motive.

IKUSABA: You mean, everyone's desires?

IKUSABA: You think someone killed Yamada-kun to protect their desire?

TOGAMI: Precisely.

NAEGI: It wasn't a random kill, either.

NAEGI: I found a memo in Yamada-kun's trash bin.

NAEGI: It was unsigned, asking him to go to the AV room to talk about the motive.

ENOSHIMA: No one would fall for something like that!

ENOSHIMA: There must be more to it!

**Evidence: Yamada's motive**

TOGAMI: I concur!

TOGAMI: This was about Yamada-kun's desire!

ASAHINA: How are you sure?

TOGAMI: I found out his desire while investigating his room.

TOGAMI: All he wanted was to predict things accurately to save people's lives.

TOGAMI: Oh!

TOGAMI: I understand now!

**Evidence: Memos**

TOGAMI: Yamada-kun was trying to predict our desires so he could find out who would be most likely to kill!

KIRIGIRI: Support that theory with proof.

TOGAMI: The desk in his room was covered in memos, all with the same information, but different wording.

TOGAMI: I recognize some of it now as fragments of desires.

NAEGI: So that's what those papers were.

TOGAMI: His desire was to use his fortune telling skills to save lives.

TOGAMI: When he got that letter, he knew he would be killed.

TOGAMI: He sacrificed himself so none of us would be murdered.

NAEGI: That explains why there was no signs of a struggle.

ENOSHIMA: Fantastic, it explains that.

ENOSHIMA: You know what it doesn't help explain?

ENOSHIMA: Who the fucking culprit is!

NAEGI: Let's go through what we know.

NAEGI: Someone summons Yamada-kun to the AV room.

NAEGI: They strangle him with a headphone cord, and he doesn't resist.

NAEGI: They release him, probably thinking that he's dead.

NAEGI: Once they realize he's not, they smash his head in with a single blow.

KIRIGIRI: The suspects are those who do not have an alibi.

TOGAMI: Those without an alibi. Kuwata-kun, Celes-san, Asahina-san, and Naegi-kun all have no alibi.

ASAHINA: You think I'm a suspect?!

NAEGI: We have to entertain the possibility.

NAEGI: All four of you could be the culprit.

**Evidence: Oogami's testimony**

TOGAMI: You've got that wrong!

TOGAMI: Naegi-kun, have you completely forgotten about Oogami-san's testimony?

NAEGI: Oh!

NAEGI: It completely slipped my mind!

TOGAMI: About fifteen minutes before the murder, Oogami-san heard a muffled female voice shouting.

TOGAMI: It could only have come from the AV room.

NAEGI: Which means the killer must have been female!

**Evidence: Fractured skull**

**Evidence: Bruising pattern**

**Evidence: Burnt leather**

TOGAMI: Oh!

TOGAMI: Of course!

TOGAMI: I know who the culprit is!

NAEGI: How?

TOGAMI: Come on, Naegi-kun.

TOGAMI: Think about it.

TOGAMI: When you put together the strength it would take for the fatal blow, the bruising pattern, and the final clue given to us by Oogami-san, it becomes painstakingly obvious.

NAEGI: Oh!

NAEGI: I get it now!

ENOSHIMA: Feel free to tell the rest of us!

TOGAMI: The killer is Asahina Aoi!

**CLASS TRIAL: SUSPENDED**


	5. Mutual Despair: Abnormal Days ii

**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION**

TOGAMI: The killer is Asahina Aoi!

ASAHINA: W-what?

ASAHINA: No!

ASAHINA: I didn't do it!

NAEGI: You are the most likely suspect.

NAEGI: You don't have an alibi.

NAEGI: And the weapon used to kill Yamada-kun was none over than one of your baseballs.

ENOSHIMA: Actually, that's not right!

ENOSHIMA: A baseball couldn't do that much damage!

TOGAMI: Maybe it couldn't... if it was wielded by a normal person.

TOGAMI: In the hands of a SHSL Baseball Player, however, it becomes a deadly tool.

ASAHINA: No, you're wrong!

ASAHINA: I'm not a killer!

ASAHINA: Sakura-chan, tell them it wasn't me!

OOGAMI: I am unsure.

OOGAMI: I do not wish to believe it was you, but it is possible.

ASAHINA: Sakura-chan, what are you saying?!

ASAHINA: I DIDN'T DO IT!

KIRIGIRI: Then how do explain this?

**Evidence: Headphones**

KIRIGIRI: Everyone was focused on the cord.

KIRIGIRI: No one thought to question the fact that the headphones themselves were missing.

KIRIGIRI: I found them in your room.

ASAHINA: I didn't put them there!

ASAHINA: Besides, I can't have done it!

ASAHINA: I'm not nearly strong enough to have strangled Yamada-kun!

**Evidence: Monokuma File**

TOGAMI: We've been through this already.

TOGAMI: The fatal wound was the blow to the head.

NAEGI: If we were to look at one of your baseballs, Asahina-san, I'm sure the stitches will match the bruising pattern.

ASAHINA: I only have one baseball!

ASAHINA: It's in my room!

**Evidence: Burnt leather**

TOGAMI: You've got that wrong!

ASAHINA: I think. I would know where my own baseball is!

TOGAMI: You're lying again!

TOGAMI: If we were to go to your room, we wouldn't find the baseball because you threw it into the incinerator!

NAEGI: There must have been blood on the ball.

NAEGI: You tried to cover your tracks.

ASAHINA: You can't prove that!

ASAHINA: YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!

TOGAMI: The fact that you're panicking only helps prove it!

ASAHINA: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!

NAEGI: It's over!

NAEGI: Now tell the truth!

NAEGI: Asahina Aoi! Did you kill Yamada-kun?

ASAHINA: ...

ASAHINA: Yes, okay?

ASAHINA: I killed him.

OOGAMI: Asahina-san...

OOGAMI: Why would you do such a thing?

ASAHINA: ...

MONOKUMA: My turn!

MONOKUMA: You see, Asahina-san's greatest desire is for someone she falls in love with to love her back!

MONOKUMA: If you want to get specific, she wanted Oogami-san to love her back!

MONOKUMA: She didn't want Oogami-san to find out until she was ready, so she killed to protect that secret!

OOGAMI: Asahina-san...

ASAHINA: I'm sorry, Sakura-chan...

MONOKUMA: Time to vote!

MONOKUMA: Press the switches in front of you to select the culprit!

**GUILTY: ASAHINA AOI**

"Bingo!" Monokuma confirmed, "Asahina-san killed Yamada-kun to protect her secret!"

"Sakura-chan... everyone... please forgive me," Asahina pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"...Of course I forgive you, Asahina-san," Oogami said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I love you, Sakura-chan!" Asahina declared, running over to the soldier and throwing her arms around her. Oogami gently stroked the back of Asahina's head, comforting the devastated baseball player.

"Upupu, very touching, but I'm afraid we're out of time," Monokuma announced, "It's punishment time!"

"What?!" Asahina shrieked, breaking away from Oogami.

"I've prepared a very special punishment for Asahina Aoi, the SHSL Baseball Player!"

"No! Please, no!" Asahina screamed, backing away from Monokuma.

_A metal chain flew out from behind the curtain, clamping around Asahina's neck and dragging the screaming girl backwards. The rest of the class followed as she was dragged down a long hallway and locked in a metal contraption with a glass window so that everyone could see what was happening. As the scenery unfolded, the metal keeping her prisoner was revealed to be a giant machine that fired baseballs, like you would see at a batting cage. Slowly, the machine fired giant baseballs at a large robot, who would hit them with a bat. Asahina was forced into the track, which prepared to shoot her at the robot, and... it didn't shoot. Asahina blinked, confused. Did the machine break? It sat dormant for half a minute before starting up again and firing her at the robot, who hit her with the bat and sent her flying into the air. She fell back down, and hit the ground with a crack._

_**Asahina Aoi, SHSL Baseball Player, was dead.**_

Oogami had fallen to her knees, tears streaming down her face as her best friend was executed. It was rare for the soldier to show this much vulnerability, but Togami could understand it.

Everyone stood there for a few minutes, frozen in shock, before finally dispersing. It was only 8, but no one was in the mood to do anything, so we all just went back to our dorms.

I sat down on my bad, lying back and staring at the ceiling.

"Shit," I cursed quietly, "Shit!" The execution had really thrown me. This situation... it was just wrong. We were supposed to be joining Hope's Peak Academy, and instead, we were killing each other.

Someone definitely fucked up.

"Ding, dong, ding dong! Attention, students! It is now 10pm, and we are entering Night Time! The cafeteria will be closing shortly! Have a nice night!"

I turned the lights off, and went to bed, firmly closing my eyes.

I didn't get a wink of sleep.

**END OF DAY TWO**

**SURVIVORS: 14**


	6. Conspiracies: (Ab)normal Days i

"Good morning, you bastards! It is now 7am. I'm looking forward to another productive and fulfilling school day!"  
>I was already awake, having hardly slept after the trial last night. I hadn't realized until around midnight that I had missed my meeting with Celes. Surely she would understand that I wasn't in the mood to speculate after I had just watched one of our classmates being executed.<br>I didn't feel like getting yelled at right now, so I headed to the cafeteria right away, joining the small group of people who were also early.  
>"B-Byakuya-sama! I d-didn't expect you to b-be here so early!" Fukawa stuttered, standing up and almost knocking over her chair.<br>"Shut up. Your voice is annoying," I ordered irritably, and she clamped a hand over her mouth, nodding vigorously. I shook my head. How pathetic.  
>Naegi was among those who were early, so I joined him at a table detached from the others.<br>"Good morning, Togami-kun," Naegi greeted tiredly.  
>"Good morning," I responded. People began to slowly enter both alone and in small groups. At 7:15, the only people still missing were Kirigiri, Celes, Oowada, and Ishimaru.<br>"I hope nothing happened to the others," Naegi commented worriedly.  
>"I don't think another murder would occur this soon after the Class Trial," I reasoned as Kirigiri and Celes entered the cafeteria, "And trust me, Oowada-kun and Ishimaru-kun have a valid reason for being late."<br>"What reason would that be?"  
>I smirked, "I can't tell you. It's a secret."<br>"I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Naegi sighed, "Anyways, thanks for all your help yesterday. Sure, I could have found all those clues on my own, but the way you pieced them together... I couldn't do that so quickly, not like you did. It's really impressive."  
>My heart started beating faster at Naegi's words. That he, a SHSL Detective, would think so highly of me...<br>No. Stop it. You are not getting a crush on this boy, it's not happening. Besides, he'll probably be dead soon anyways.  
>My mind thought one thing, but my heart did another as my heart continued to beat fast and my palms grew sweaty. Damn it. Too late. It was too late to deny the fact that I had a crush on Naegi. Well. Shit.<br>"Togami-kun, can I ask you something?" Naegi blurted suddenly.  
>"I suppose," I agreed reluctantly.<br>"You're observant," he pointed out, "Do you think... maybe... that Ikusaba-san could possibly like me?"  
>My heart plummeted. This was what I was trying to avoid. Of course the boy would be straight.<br>"I don't know. You're supposed to be the SHSL Detective, you tell me," I snapped angrily.  
>Naegi opened his mouth, hurt look on his face, but was cut off as Oowada and Ishimaru entered the cafeteria, and Gukawa jumped up.<br>"N-now that we're all here, I declare this m-meeting open!" she shouted.  
>"We're all here, no one's dead, there's nothing else to talk about. Can I leave?" Enoshima asked boredly.<br>"Upupu, I wouldn't say that there's nothing to talk about!" Monokuma interjected from the doorway.  
>"If there is something, feel free to tell us," Enoshima said.<br>"Well, since you have successfully completed a Class Trial, I'm opening up a new world for you bastards! Can't have you getting bored, now can I? Usually, I would leave you to puzzle over what that means, but that's dull, so I'll just tell you that the second floor is now open." And with that, he disappeared.  
>"That's all? Two of our classmates are dead and all we can do is access the second fucking floor?" Enoshima asked angrily.<br>"It's sad that they're dead, but at least we got something out of it," Ikusaba pointed out.  
>"You shut your fucking mouth, Ikusaba! God, why are you so stupid?" Enoshima shouted.<br>"Hey, hey, let's all calm down," Naegi suggested, "We should explore the second floor, get a sense of our new surroundings."  
>"G-good idea, Naegi-kun! That's what we'll do! Everyone split up and t-take a look around, and we'll meet back here at eleven!" Fukawa ordered. We broke into groups and separated, most of us heading for the second floor. I was on my own; I wasn't in a very social mood.<br>I headed up to the second floor and walked down the hallway, turning into a random door on my left. Apparently my 'Good Luck' meant something now, for I found myself in a library. Finally, somewhere I could feel at home. I walked along the bookshelves, gently running my hand over the leather spines of the books as I looked for something relevant. There was little information about Hope's Peak, but I didn't expect there to be any. The mastermind had to be more careful than that.  
>I settled on the Genocider Syo casebook. It would be amusing now that I knew the identity of the serial killer, and I had never managed to get my hands on a copy with the full police files.<br>I sat down at a table and began to read. I wasn't left in peace for long, sadly. About fifteen minutes later, Celes stormed into the room.  
>"Where were you last night? Did you forget about our arrangement?" she demanded.<br>"After the trial, I really wasn't in the mood," I told.  
>"Does it look like I fucking care?!" she shouted.<br>"Chill, alright? We'll make up for it with some extra time later," I assured.  
>"Fine. Changing room, noon. Don't be late," she ordered, then whirled around and left the room. I sighed and went back to my reading. An hour or two later, I heard someone breathing heavily behind one of the bookshelves and sighed.<br>"You know, following me around like this classifies you as a stalker," I told the person.  
>"I'm n-not a stalker!" they protested, stepping out. Like he had thought, it was Fukawa.<br>"You followed me to the library and hid behind a bookshelf, watching me read for two hours. Definitely the behaviour of a stalker," I confirmed.  
>"W-why can't you say something n-nice for once?" she asked.<br>"When there is something nice to say, I'll say it. Until then, don't count on it."  
>She was silent for a moment, "What did Celes-san mean when she said you have an arrangement?"<br>"It's none of your business."  
>"It's j-just, the way you p-put made it sound l-like-"<br>"Why are you still asking me about it? I said, it's none of your business!"  
>"I-it's just- I really like you, Byakuya-sama, and the w-way you and Celes-san were talking m-made it sound like you were having s-sex!"<br>"If we were, it would be none of your concern," I snapped.  
>"Are you saying you aren't?"<br>"I'm not telling _you_ anything. Maybe we are, maybe we aren't. One thing is for certain: I could never like you."  
>"Do you r-really mean that?" she asked, on the verge of crying.<br>"I don't say anything I don't mean. That said, I don't like you, but I trust you. I know you trust me enough to reveal your secret, and I know you aren't weak enough to kill, especially not someone you like. I place my trust in you, Fukawa Touko."  
>""R-really, Byakuya-sama? I promise, I w-won't betray you!" she swore.<br>"You haven't been keeping track of the time, have you? It's already eleven. You're late for your own meeting," I informed.  
>"Y-you're right!" she shouted, panicking, "Come on!"<br>I reluctantly followed her to the cafeteria, where everyone else was waiting.  
>"M-my apologies for being l-late, I lost track of time! Let the m-meeting commence!" she declared.<br>"The second floor was small. There were only really four doors," Fujisaki said.  
>"There's a pool on this floor!" Maizono exclaimed, "Kuwata-kun and I went for a swim! The water's really nice!"<br>"Seriously? We're in this situation, and you're going swimming?" Enoshima asked incredulously.  
>"We need to keep our spirits up," Maizono defended.<br>"Moving on from the pool," Kirigiri interrupted, "There are two changing rooms, female and male. Only females, can enter the female changing room, and vice versa. To unlock the door, you scan your Digital Notebook."  
>"I checked out the library," I informed, "Nothing that could help us find a way out."<br>"A library? Finally, some good news," Ikusaba commented.  
>"Of course you would think that's good news, you fucking nerd," Enoshima sneered.<br>"Stop it, Enoshima-san," Naegi interrupted, "You always say such awful things to your sister and it needs to stop.  
>"How about I decide how I talk to my sister, and you stay the fuck out of it?" she shouted.<br>"I'm not going to just sit here and watch you verbally abuse Ikusaba-san!" he shouted back.  
>"Umm... sorry to interrupt! This was just getting interesting!" Monokuma chirped from the monitor, "I need you bastards to gather in the gym immediately!"<br>"You gotta be fuckin' kidding!" Oowada exclaimed angrily, "Hasn't he done enough?"  
>"Of course he hasn't done enough. He won't leave us alone until someone wins his little game," Kirigiri said dryly. We all walked down to the gym and waited for Monokuma to arrive, which didn't take long.<br>"Alright you bastards, I know that the first murder only happened yesterday, but I was so excited, I couldn't wait and longer to bring you your next motive!" he exclaimed, "I call it 'Two Truths, One Lie!' I know since you all got here, you've been wondering about some stuff! Lots of stuff! Too much stuff to even think about! I'm going to give each of you a sheet of paper with three statements written on it! Two of them are true, one of them is a lie! Upupu, this will be fun!" He tossed a stack of envelopes on the ground, and we all picked ours up. I opened it and read the paper.  
><em>You have all lost two years of your memories<em>_  
><em>_Fukawa Touko is a member of SHSL Despair__  
><em>_Naegi Makoto is bisexual_  
>My head was spinning with the new information. Only one of them was a lie, which meant that either way, I had been presented with two mind-blowing, important facts. I didn't understand who this was trying to get me to kill. It might have been trying to get me to murder Fukawa, thinking she's the mastermind, but I wasn't so sure anymore that she was part of Despair.<br>But if that was the lie...  
>We had all lost our memories. That explained those pictures that Hagakure and I found. It would explain the feeling I got sometimes, as if I had met these people before.<br>Naegi was bisexual. So, not straight like I thought, then. It didn't really make a difference, seeing as he liked Ikusaba. Maybe this was trying to get me to murder her so I could be with Naegi? I didn't really think this was a very good motive for me, but I had a feeling that it held a deeper meaning for someone else.  
>Soon, we all split off again, and I headed to the change room to meet Celes. She was already there waiting for me.<br>"We've both been investigating for two days now. Have you found anything out?" she questioned.  
>"Possibly," I told, unlocking the locker and pulling out the list, "First, let's look over what we think we know."<p>

**_Asahina Aoi_**___  
><em>**_Enoshima Junko_**_  
><em>**_Fujisaki Chihiro_**_  
><em>**_Fukawa Touko **_**_  
><em>**_Hagakure Yasuhiro_**_  
><em>**_Ikusaba Mukuro_**_  
><em>**_Ishimaru Kiyotaka_**_  
><em>**_Kirigiri Kyouko_**_  
><em>**_Kuwata Leon_**_  
><em>**_Maizono Sayaka_**_  
><em>**_Naegi Makoto_**_  
><em>**_Oogami Sakura_**_  
><em>**_Oowada Mondo_**_  
><em>**_Togami Byakuya_**_  
><em>**_Yamada Hifumi_**_  
><em>**_Yasuhiro Celestia_**

"I would like to begin by saying that I no longer believe Fukawa-san to be a member," I informed.  
>"You are exonerating our only suspect?" she asked incredulously.<br>"I have spent some time with her, and she no longer seems the type to give in to despair."  
>"Well, at least we can rule her out. Also, Kyou- Kirigiri-san is not a member."<br>"You were about to call her Kyouko," I realized, "Are the two of you closer than I thought? Are you bringing personal feelings into this?"  
>"O-of course not!" she protested, "Besides, what would it matter if I did feel something for her? I can do what I want! You can't help who you like!"<br>"I know you can't help who you like. But I'm not going and clearing the person I like of suspicion. I think Kirigiri-san is a very likely suspect."  
>"Kyouko is not a member of SHSL Despair. Closed," she snapped.<br>"Fine. If that's what you think," I said, crossing the girl's name off, "Now who else can we eliminate?"  
>"Asahina-san. A member of Despair wouldn't kill someone so early. Also, Fujisaki-san."<br>"Naegi-kun, as well, is unlikely," I told. She nodded her agreement, and I made the alterations to the list.

**_Asahina Aoi_**___  
><em>**_Enoshima Junko_**_  
><em>**_Fujisaki Chihiro_**_  
><em>**_Fukawa Touko **_**_  
><em>**_Hagakure Yasuhiro_**_  
><em>**_Ikusaba Mukuro_**_  
><em>**_Ishimaru Kiyotaka_**_  
><em>**_Kirigiri Kyouko_**_  
><em>**_Kuwata Leon_**_  
><em>**_Maizono Sayaka_**_  
><em>**_Naegi Makoto_**_  
><em>**_Oogami Sakura_**_  
><em>**_Oowada Mondo_**_  
><em>**_Togami Byakuya_**_  
><em>**_Yamada Hifumi_**_  
><em>**_Yasuhiro Celestia_**

I placed the list back in the locker, and locked it, slipping the key back into my pocket.  
>"Now, shall we discuss the motive?" Celes suggested.<br>"I suppose," I agreed somewhat reluctantly. She handed me the piece of paper with her motive, and I handed her my own.

_The Yasuhiro chocolate company has been destroyed__  
><em>_Kirigiri Kyouko is truly in love with Yasuhiro Celestia__  
><em>_Ikusaba Mukuro is a member of SHSL Despair_

I was shocked. I honestly didn't know which was the lie. I had a feeling that the one about Kirigiri was true, but. I hadn't gathered enough information to determine whether or not Ikusaba had fallen into despair, and ere was no way to tell if Celes' company was destroyed.  
>"Do you know which one's the lie on yours?" Celes asked.<br>"Yes, I have conformed that Fukawa isn't a member of despair," I responded.  
>"I see." She paused, "Why is Naegi-kun's sexual orientation of importance?" I felt my face heat up and. I knew it had gone red. "I see. So you are bringing personal feelings into this, as well."<br>"No! I do have... feelings for Naegi-kun, but I have still been investigating from an impartial standpoint. My feelings do not affect my investigation," I insisted.  
>"Alright. As long as we both are still objective. I gather you can tell that I do not have the information to tell which of mine is the lie?"<br>"Yes, I thought so. I'll spend some time with Ikusaba-san later and try to confirm or deny her involvement with SHSL Despair," I told.  
>"Thank you, Togami-kun. If that is all, I will be on my way." We both left the change room, heading in different directions: she headed for the dorms, Kirigiri's dorm to be specific, and I headed for the second floor. I was looking for Ikusaba-san, and what better place to find a Literary Girl than in a library?<p> 


	7. Conspiracies: (Ab)normal Days ii

I walked into the library and saw Ikusaba hunched over a book. I was right in where to find her, then. I approached her, but she didn't notice me, completely engrossed in her book, _An Abridged History of Hope's Peak Academy._  
>"Hello, Ikusaba-san," I greeted, and she inhaled sharply, dropping her book.<br>"Togami-kun, do not sneak up on me again," she said firmly.  
>"I didn't. You just weren't paying attention," I clarified.<br>"Oh. My fault, then. It always is," she muttered bitterly.  
>I sat down beside her, "So, reading up on Hope's Peak. Anything interesting?"<br>"No," she sighed, "Half the book's blacked out. Who would deface a book like that? No, don't answer that, it's obviously that psycho bear."  
>"Yeah. Why not just give up, then? You aren't going to find anything," I suggested, covertly glancing at her. Her reaction to that statement would be crucial in determining whether or not she was part of SHSL Despair.<br>"Give up? No, I don't give up that easily. Although I know he's probably blacked out anything important, there's a shred of hope left inside me. Enough to keep looking," she said with conviction. A member of despair, talking about hope? Unlikely.  
>"Seeing a book defaced like that, how do you feel?" I prompted, switching angles.<br>"I feel angry. Someone destroyed a precious work of literature!" she explained.  
>"Are you sure it's just anger? Or, perchance, does it also make you feel despair?" I asked.<br>"No, I don't feel despair. Yeah, I'm angry, but the world isn't going to end because of one book being destroyed. Not really anything to despair over." She paused, "Do you feel alright? You're acting a bit strange."  
>"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," I dismissed quickly. She was silent a moment.<br>"Does this have something to do with the fact that you like Naegi-kun?"  
>I choked, "What? No! Why- how- no?" I cursed myself for stuttering, knowing that it confirmed the literary girl's suspicions.<br>"I thought as much. You like him. I like him too," she told, "The question is, who does Naegi-kun like?"  
>"I hate to say this, but he likes you," I informed bitterly, "He told me this morning.<br>She nodded, "It was also part of my motive. Thank you for confirming that for me, Togami-kun."  
>"Yeah, whatever," I snapped, any semblance of a good mood obliterated.<br>"No need to get nasty. It's not confirmed that me and him'll get together, you know. He might choose you, or maybe he'll find out that I'm having sex with my sister."  
>"Wait, what the hell? You're sleeping with Enoshima-san?!"<br>"Yes, I am. We've always been closer than most, and we got together three years ago," Ikusaba told.  
>"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.<br>"I thought I'd even the playing field. I know something personal about you, now you know something personal about me."  
>"Since when do you know something personal about me?" I demanded.<br>"It was also part of my motive. Here." She passed the piece of paper with her motive to me.  
><em>Ikusaba Mukuro is sleeping with her sister<em>  
><em>Naegi Makoto is in love with Kirigiri Kyouko<em>  
><em>Togami Byakuya is a homosexual<em>  
>I stared at the piece of paper, confused.<br>"What the hell? How is this a motive?" I said.  
>"My thoughts exactly. I can understand the first two; they are relevant to me. The last one, however, has nothing to do with me. Why would I care if you were gay?"<br>"Don't tell anyone," I ordered, "I've been keeping this a secret for as long as I can remember. You and Oowada are the only ones who know and I intend for it to stay that way."  
>"Relax. As long as you keep my secret, I'll keep yours," Ikusaba reassured.<br>"Thank you. I'll-"  
>"However, I know you like Naegi, and you know I like him. If you want him, you'll have to fight for him. And be warned, I won't give up without a fight."<br>I was shocked at Ikusaba's resolve. Most of the time, she was shy and timid. I had a feeling there was more between Ikusaba and Enoshima's relationship than I knew. But, as I talked to her without her sister there, it felt like I was talking to the real Ikusaba Mukuro.  
>"He is a bit plain-looking, don't you agree?" she asked.<br>"I think he's rather attractive," I commented subconsciously, then clapped a hand over my mouth. My face went scarlet as I realized my slip up, and Ikusaba laughed lightly.  
>"Mu-chan!" another voided resounded through the library, and I turned to see Enoshima skip perkily over to us.<br>"Oh, Junko-chan!" Ikusaba greeted warmly.  
>"Why didn't you come see me? I waited, and I waited, but you didn't come!" she whined.<br>"I-I'm sorry! I got sidetracked!" Ikusaba apologized.  
>"Silly Ane, did you have your nose in a book again?" she teased. I was very interested in the idol's behaviour; this was a side to her I hadn't encountered.<br>"Yeah, I was trying to find out more about the school," Ikusaba told.  
>"Really? Boring! You have awful taste!" Enoshima snapped, angry all of a sudden.<br>"I- you're right, I do. I'm sorry," Ikusaba said quietly. And we were back to the other Ikusaba. Great. Just when I was learning something.  
>"Yeah, you should be sorry, you pathetic bitch," Enoshima berated.<br>"Please forgive me, Junko-chan," Ikusaba pleaded.  
>"Of course I forgive you, silly onee-chan! Now come swimming with me!" She was cheerful again. Alright. I'll go along with the mood swings for now. Enoshima grabbed Ikusaba's hand and started running towards the door, pulling her along.<br>I was alone again. Finally. I had collected enough information to determine that Ikusaba was not a member of SHSL Despair, so I had the rest of the day to myself.  
>I stood up and walked out of the library. I started wandering around, looking for someone else to interrogate. I saw Kirigiri through a crack in a door, sitting silently in a classroom, and staring at the blackboard. Interest piqued, I entered the room.<br>"Oi, Kirigiri-san. What are you doing in here?" I asked.  
>"I'd prefer not to tell you at this time," she responded coolly.<br>"Where's Celes-san?"  
>"I dont know. She left to 'take care of some business.'"<br>"When did she leave?"  
>"Around 11:45."<br>"Alright, so she left to meet with me, but where did she go after that? I seem to recall her heading towards your dorm."  
>"Well, she never arrived. I think we can assume she's still working on that investigation the two of you are conducting.<br>I felt a quiet rage building inside of me, "Celes-san told you about what we were doing?"  
>"If you're talking about 'SHSL Despair', then yes, she did."<br>"Damn it! I knew she wasn't thinking straight, but I didn't think she'd actually tell you!" I took a breath, calming down, "Tell me something private about yourself."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Tell me something to make me trust you!" I demanded.  
>"You want me to tell you something? Fine. I almost got engaged once." She took a shaky breath, "There was this girl. I really loved her, truly. Her name is- was Oshiro-san. The day before I intended to propose, she vanished. No trace. I never saw her again. Is that personal enough for you, Togami-kun?"<br>I was startled to see her, a hardened biker gang leader, on the verge of tears. She must have really cared for this Oshiro.  
>"Yes, that is plenty personal, but does nothing to convince me that you're trustworthy. In fact, it makes you even more likely to be a member of SHSL Despair." I paused, realizing something, "You were going to propose to this girl, yet you aren't even 18. When, where, and how did the two of you meet?"<br>"I- I-" she stuttered, "I cannot seem to remember. Why can't I remember?"  
>"It must have something to do with our missing memories," I deduced, "You're lucky to have the few memories you do. I can't remember anything; the best I've got is the feeling that we've all met before, that certain scenes and conversations happened before."<br>Kirigiri glanced up at the clock, "Oh, it is almost 3:00. I must be going. I hope we can talk later." She stood up and left the room without waiting for a response.  
>There was no reason for me to stay out, so I headed back to my room. When I opened the door, I saw a small note kying on the ground. I picked it up, closing and locking the door behind me, and quickly read it.<br>_Hi! It's your friendly mastermind, codename Prime! Are you enjoying yourself, Togami-kun? I sure hope so! We really put a lot of work into this game! Anyways, I noticed you were investigating SHSL Despair, trying to find our identities! Please, please, please stop! I really don't want to take drastic measures, but we can't allow you to pry anymore! I'll make you a deal, okay? If you and Naegi-kun can survive until you're the only pair left, then I'll tell you who we are and you can walk away without a scratch! Yay! So, you get your freedom, and all I want in return is some privacy! Thanks! I love you all! ~Prime_  
>I honestly didn't know what to think. That message wasn't very structured, jumping around. 'Prime' was probably trying to confuse me. I gently massaged my temples and started going through the note, identifying the main points.<br>_-There are multiple masterminds_  
><em>-One of them calls themself Prime<em>  
><em>-Prime found out that I've been investigating SHSL Despair<em>  
><em>-They don't want me investigating<em>  
><em>-They are trying to trick me into giving up<em>  
>They really aren't giving me enough credit. I won't give up that easily. They think that I'll stop investigating because they offer to let me off without a scratch? Like I'd believe that!<br>I left my room, heading to the change room to put my note in the locker with the suspect list. Once I got there, Kuwata was standing outside the door, smirking.  
>"I wouldn't go in there," he advised.<br>"Why not?" I demanded, "I have... business in there."  
>"What business could you have in a change room? he asked, glint in his eyes, "Meeting someone? A girl? A guy? If not, I'm available." He winked flirtatiously.<br>"Not interested," I declined, shoving past him.  
>"Oi! Don't go in!" he shouted, "Mondo and Kiyo-"<br>"Are of no concern to me," I interrupted and entered the change room. I looked around, puzzled. Hadn't Kuwata just said that Oowada and Ishimaru were in here? I heard a sound coming from the sauna, and I walked over and looked through the window. Inside, I saw Oowada and Ishimaru. On the floor. Completely naked. Oowada on top of Ishimaru. I stumbled backwards, desparately trying to get the image out of my head, and quickly left the room.  
>"I tried to warn ya," Kuwata said smugly as I walked away. I ignored him and went straight to the library. I had to distract myself, get that image OUT before I was permanently scarred. I grabbed the Genocider Syo casebook and submerged myself in the descriptive data on the violent murders.<p>

"Ding, dong, ding dong! Attention, students! It is now 10pm, and we are entering Night Time! The cafeteria will be closing shortly! Have a nice night!"  
>I was startled. Was it really Night Time already? I had completely lost track of time. I returned the book to the shelf and headed down to meet Celes.<br>Celes, as usual, was already there when I arrived.  
>"Were you talking to Kyouko earlier?" she immediately demanded.<br>"Yes, I was. She was sitting alone in a classroom. Apparently her girlfriend abandoned her," I responded.  
>"Something came up," she said vaguely, "That isn't the point. Did you accuse Kyouko of being part of SHSL Despair?"<br>"No. I told her to prove that I could trust her by telling me something personal about herself. She told me a story about the girl she loved who vanished and was never seen again. It was a truly _despair-inducing_ story."  
>"So you think she's part of SHSL Despair?"<br>"Yes, I do."  
>"Then you're a fucking idiot!" she yelled.<br>"No, I think you're the idiot. Your personal feelings are clouding your judgement, Celes-san. You need to investigate impartially, or the information you collect will be invalid."  
>"Whatever," she dismissed, "Let's move on to something of importance."<br>"Alright," I agreed, pulling out the note from Prime, "This was delivered to me earlier."  
>"Oh, is that a note from the mastermind? I received one as well!" she said, pulling out a similar-looking note.<br>_Hi, Celes-chan! Prime Squared here! I'm one of your friendly masterminds! You're being a big meanie, you know that? You're trying to find out who I am, and that's just mean! But I'm not a meanie, so let's make a deal! If you stop trying to find me, and you and Kyouko-chan make it to the end, we'll let you go! Whee! You and your girlfriend can live happily ever after! All you have to do is respect our privacy! ~Prime Squared_  
>"How interesting," Celes commented, "Both of us were promised the same thing. Obviously, they are lies."<br>"My thoughts exactly," I agreed, unlocking the locker and placing my note inside. Celes did the same. I took out the class list, "Did you find anything out today?"  
>"Nothing of importance. I followed a lead, and it didn't turn out," she told.<br>"I'm sorry to say this, Celes-san, but I talked to Ikusaba-san today, and I have confirmed that she is not a member of SHSL Despair," I informed.  
>"Which means- my family's company was destroyed. My parents are probably dead and my title of SHSL Heiress no longer means anything," Celes said, face clouded with grief. I took the list, crossed Ikusaba's name off, and placed it back in the locker, locking it and slipping the key into my pocket.<br>"I think that's all we can do to say. We'll meet again tomorrow," I said, and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open, "What the hell!"  
>"This door doesn't lock. Why can't you open it?" Celes asked.<br>"I don't know! I think it's stuck!"  
>"Is that what you think, darling?" a voice resounded through the room. I spun around and watched as the door to the sauna opened, and Fukawa- no, this was definitely Genocider- walked out.<br>"Fukawa-san, what are you doing here?" Celes asked.  
>"Gloomy isn't here anymore! It's everyone's favorite serial killer, Genocider Syo!" she announced.<br>"What do you want?" I demanded.  
>"What do I want? What do I want?!" She shoved me against the wall and drove several pairs of scissors through the fabric of my shirt, pinning me there, "I want revenge, Byakuya-sama."<br>"Revenge for what?" Celes asked, and the serial killer turned on her.  
>"You see, Celestia, Gloomy left me a note! Yes, she told me that she was all depressed because she thought you two were doing naughty things!" she told, shoving the heiress against the wall, "She was jealous, y'see? And when Gloomy's jealous, I'm even more jealous! So I turn up here, and who do I find? The two of you!"<br>"No, you have it wrong-" I started.  
>"No! I don't want your lies, Bya-kun!" she shouted, "It's too late for that!" She drove a pair of scissors into Celes' chest.<br>"No!" I shouted, but it was too late. Syo released Celes, and she slid down the wall and collapsed. She was dead. My ally, my most trusted friend, was dead. Syo approached me again.  
>"I'm sorry I have to do this, Bya-kun," she whispered, "But you're a witness, and you're too hot for me to restrain myself. I have to kill you." She withdrew another pair of scissors, and as she raised them, I knew it was the end. I shouldn't have baited Fukawa. I shouldn't have trusted her, a serial killer. It was my mistakes that had led to my demise. I saw a glint in the serial killer's eyes, a glint of remorse, as she drove her scissors into my chest. I was conscious for a moment, white-hot pain racing through my body, then I succumbed to the growing darkness.<br>I let go.

**END OF DAY THREE**  
><strong>SURVIVORS: 12?<strong>


	8. Conspiracies: Abnormal Days i

Everything was dark. I couldn't see a thing, yet I heard voices, so close, yet so far away.  
>"T-Togami-kun! Celes-san!"<br>"B-B-Byakuya-sama!"  
>"Fuck! Who would do something this fuckin' sick?"<br>"Not again! So soon after Yamada and Asahina..."  
>"Ding dong, ding dong! A body has been found! After a set period of free time, the Class Trial will commence!"<br>"It said body, not bodies. Does that mean..."  
>There was a rustling, and I felt something pressing against me from far away, against my neck.<br>"Togami-kun is still alive! However, his pulse is very weak!"  
>"Of course it's weak, someone stabbed him in the fucking chest!"<br>"We must act quickly. He will not survive much longer."  
>"Does anyone know first aid?"<br>"I am the most qualified. Many times while in the field, I have had to perform emergency first aid."  
>"Alright, bring him to the infirmary, Oogami'll treat him."<br>I felt the cold pain of a million knives shoot through me as they touched me, trying to safely move me, and the voices faded away.

The next time I was semi-conscious, I could see again. I was in a garden, sitting at a delicate table, cup of royal milk tea in front of me.  
>"I'm glad you could join me, Togami-kun," Celes greeted from her seat across from me.<br>"I- Celes-san, I apologize. It is my fault you were killed," I said remorsefully.  
>"I don't blame you. Besides, it's so pleasant here. Yamada-kun makes the best royal milk tea." She giggled softly.<br>"Ah, thank you, Yasuhiro Celestia-dono," he thanked, "I knew you would like it this way!"  
>"How did you know?" she asked.<br>"Because he's an esper," Asahina joked.  
>"Nice execution, Asahina Aoi-dono! Maizono Sayaka-dono would be proud!" Yamada congratulated.<br>"Why are we all here? Actually, where are we?" I asked.  
>"Where we are doesn't matter anymore. It is a lovely day, and that is what matters," Celes told, smiling.<br>"But not for you, Togami!" Asahina exclaimed.  
>"Of course, my mistake. It matters to you, because you're the one with the important decision coming," Celes amended.<br>"You must stay strong, Togami Byakuya-dono. A long path is ahead of you, one extending further than anyone could imagine," Yamada predicted.  
>"Oh, I think it's time to go!" Asahina pointed out, looking at her watch.<br>"Oh, how time flies. Drink your tea, Togami-kun," Celes ordered. I took a cautious sip, and immediately grew woozy.  
>"Be cautious!" their three voices chirped in unison as I spun in circles, flying downwards into the ground.<p>

When I stopped spinning, I was in a room with Naegi. It wasn't a room I recognized, yet I felt a sense of familiarity.  
>"Did you have fun today, Togami-kun?" he asked.<br>"What?" I responded, confused.  
>"I'm glad! I hope we can do it again sometime!" he exclaimed happily.<br>"Do what?" I demanded.  
>"Oh, so soon? Alright! I dint have anything planned!" Naegi agreed.<br>"Are you even hearing me?" I demanded exasperatedly. It seemed that this Naegi followed a certain script.  
>"Oh! I- I couldn't! We've only been close for a few months!" he protested, "Alright. If that's what you want, Byakuya-kun. No, I'm keeping the -kun. It would feel weird without it."<br>"Oh, I get it. The past, right? My missing memories?" I said aloud without meaning to. Whatever. No one could hear me, so it didn't matter.  
>A few seconds later, Naegi stepped forward and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I was shocked at first; I had no warning, no context, no experience. I didn't even realize that although Naegi couldn't hear me, I was still physically present, and we can make physical contact. After a moment, I relaxed into the kiss, waves of fire rushing through my veins. I gently prodded his lips with my tongue, and they parted to allow me entry. My tongue roamed through his mouth, exploring every inch. I wanted to enjoy the kiss for as long as possible; who knew if I would ever do it again.<br>Suddenly, I was violently wrenched away as pain spiked through my body.

I tried to scream, but my voice wouldn't work. I couldn't see again, but I could hear the voices.  
>"How is he, Oogami-san?"<br>"He will live."  
>"Th-that's great n-news!"<br>"Naegi, Fukawa, I would recommend that you leave the rest to me. You still have to investigate. The Class Trial will start soon."  
>"I'm us-useless at inv-vestigating anyways."<br>"And I am not leaving him."  
>"You both are dedicated. Alright. I shall leave him in your hands. If anything happens, call for me immediately."<br>I became aware of a gentle pressure on my hand. Someone was holding my hand. Was it Naegi? No, it couldn't be. That left Fukawa. No. Get that crazed serial killer away from me. I tried to scream, tried to pull away, but all I managed was a small twitch of the hand before I was yanked away again.

This time, I was chained to a pole, unable to move a muscle. What the hell was this? Pieces of paper started floating down towards me. I squinted to make out what was printed on them. From what I could tell, they were all lottery tickets, each the winner of about $2.00. They started swirling around me, creating a miniature tornado. In the swirls, I saw the faces of my classmates, laughing hysterically, as well as a lot of people I didn't recognize. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. I heard a resounding finger snap, and the papers all floated harmlessly to the ground. A person clothed head to toe in black approached me. The only thing I could make out about them was their larger size.  
>"Hello, Togami Byakuya. You have found your way to my lair. I've been expecting you." They peeled back their mask to reveal... an exact duplication of my face, plus some extra fat.<br>"What-? Who are you?" I hissed.  
>"My name is long forgotten. They call me Twogami now, and I am the SHSL Imposter."<br>"So, what? You're going around pretending to be me?"  
>"No, nothing of the sort. I don't even really exist! I only exist here, in your head! You created me! You quite literally did it with your mind!"<br>"If I created you, can I get rid of you?"  
>"Of course! All you have to do is say, 'Onaka ga suiteimasu!'"<br>Oh, the irony. "Fine. Onaka ga suiteimasu."

I guess I passed out, because the next thing I knew, I was in the garden again.  
>"Welcome back, Togami Byakuya-dono," greeted Yamada.<br>"Yo, Togami!" Asahina exclaimed, mouth half full of donut.  
>"Will you be staying this time?" Celes asked.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked in return.  
>"Oh, silly me, I should have clarified! Are you still alive?" she amended.<br>"I- I think so."  
>"That's good! I was hoping you lived!" Asahina cheered.<br>"The question is, do you want to live? Or do you want to stay with us?" Celes questioned.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Oogami Sakura-dono has done all she can to help save you. It is now up to you to decide whether to live or to die," Yamada explained.  
>"If you choose you die, you stay here with us!" Asahina added.<br>"I wish I could stay. But I have unfinished business, and I need to return to the land of the living," I told.  
>"I understand. You still have your whole life ahead of you," Celes acknowledged, "Just promise me one thing before you leave."<br>"Anything, Celes-san."  
>"Stop the investigation on SHSL Despair."<br>"Why?"  
>"Now that I am dead, I can see what I couldn't before. The investigation was indirectly the cause of this attack, though I cannot explain why. Trust me, Togami-kun. Give up for now."<br>I hesitated a moment, "I trust your judgement, Celes-san. The locker will stay locked. Now, how do I get out of here?"  
>"Drink the tea, like last time," instructed Celes. I picked up the teacup and raised it to my lips.<br>"Goodbye, Celes-san."  
>"Goodbye, Togami-kun. I will see you again someday. Until then, live the life I couldn't." The heiress' eyes glimmered with the ghost of tears as I drank from the cup. Again, I grew dizzy, and started spinning. I spun, and spun, and descended into the ground. As I descended, a phrase written in blood flashed over and over in front of my eyes: 'The Descent Into Hell Is Easy.'<br>"I chose Hell over Heaven," I muttered, "Time to see if that was the right decision."


	9. Conspiracies: Abnormal Days ii

I awoke with a start, forcing my eyes open. I was in the infirmary. I slowly sat up, careful not to disturb the bandages on my chest.  
>I glanced over at the monitor on the wall and realized that the Class Trial was being broadcasted. For my benefit, I'd assume, since everyone else was there in person.<p>

**NAEGI:**We need to determine who has no alibi.  
><strong>FUJISAKI:<strong>It was Night Time, so isn't that everyone?  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Nah, I wouldn't say everyone.  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>A few people had alibis; Enoshima, Ikusaba, Naegi, Oowada, Maizono, and Ishimaru all were... otherwise occupied.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>And how would you know?  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>I was... testing the soundproofing on the walls?  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Nah, I just like to keep track of who's sleeping with who.  
><strong>OOWADA:<strong>What are ya implyin', Leon?

I sighed and tuned out their bickering. Honestly, where was their relevance? Affairs within the school had nothing to do with the identity of the culprit. Also, we were locked in a school with a group of hormonal teenagers. Of course people would sleep together.  
>For a moment, I considered heading down there and setting them straight, but when I tried to stand, my vision swam, and I couldn't take more than three steps. Besides, Naegi was a competent detective. He could figure it out.<p>

**NAEGI:**Alright, alright!  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>We've established that Oogami-san, Hagakure-kun, Fukawa-san, Kirigiri-san, Kuwata-kun, and Fujisaki-san have no alibis.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>So, which of you fuckers did it?  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>Let's stay civil.  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>We should discuss the murder weapon.  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>The Monokuma File says that the cause of death was a stab wound to the chest.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Well, there was a pair of scissors in her chest.  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>Yes, I think we can say that was the murder weapon.  
><strong>ISHIMARU:<strong>But where would the murderer get that kind of scissors?  
><strong>MAIZONO:<strong>They looked kind of like the ones in our sewing kits, right?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>So they're, like, specialty sewing scissors?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>There's only one person here who could get their hands on those.  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>I agree, only one person could get those scissors and kill Celes-san.  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>It was you, wasn't it, Kuwata-kun?  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>What?!  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Hell no!  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Why would you think that?!  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>As the Super High School Level Fashion Boy, you are constantly modifying your clothes.  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>Your jeans, previously full length, now only come up to your knee, and your t-shirt used to be plain white, and it now has a red pattern.  
><strong>MAIZONO:<strong>Plus, you have a special alteration kit.  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Well, yeah, I do, but my scissors are totally different!  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>I could never kill anyone!  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>You have to believe me!  
><strong>FUKAWA:<strong>Admit it! Y-you were the one who attacked B-Byakuya-sama and k-killed Celes-san!  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>I DIDN'T DO IT!

Those morons. Complete and utter idiots. Were they trying to get us all killed? Apparently I was the only person in this school with a brain.  
>I was going to have to go down there. In my current condition, it was a really bad idea, but if I didn't, everyone would be executed. I braced myself and stood up slowly. Holy shit, that hurt! God! I could feel the pain from the wound throughout my body, burning like acid slowly eating away at my flesh. I leaned against the wall for support. Following the wall, walking as fast as I could bear, I made my way to the elevator that would take me down to the Trial Room. Leaning against the back wall, breathing heavily, I waited for the elevator to descend. I could tell from the intense burning in my chest that I had ripped the stitches keeping the wound together. It was probably bleeding again, but I didn't really care at this point.<br>The elevator doors slid open, just as Naegi declared, "You are the only one who could have done it, Kuwata Leon!"  
>I stumbled into the room, "You've got that wrong!" Ignoring the shocked glances of my classmates, I took my place at my podium.<p>

**TOGAMI:**You're all idiots.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Kuwata-kun is not the culprit.  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>Togami-kun, you should be resting.  
><strong>FUKAWA:<strong>B-Byakuya-sama, you're going to-  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Shut up.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I would be resting, if I wasn't so busy saving your lives.  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>Are you saying that my reasoning is incorrect?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I don't care about your reasoning.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I think I would know who stabbed me in the chest.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Tell us, then!  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I shouldn't need to.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>The murder weapon should tell you enough, as well as the way the crime scene was set up.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Oh, was a message left at the scene, by any chance?  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>Yes, 'Bloodbath Fever' was written on the wall.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>And there you have it.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Ikusaba-san, you've spent a lot of time in the library.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Surely you can piece it together.  
><strong>IKUSABA:<strong>You can't possibly mean- Genocider Syo?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>That is precisely what I mean.  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>Genocider Syo, here?  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>I've been after them for ages, and they just happen to show up?!  
><strong>HAGAKURE:<strong>Hang on...  
><strong>HAGAKURE:<strong>Are you sayin' that one of us is a serial killer?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Yes, I am.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Well, tell us who it is already!  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Why don't you tell them yourself, Fukawa?  
><strong>FUKAWA:<strong> Ehhhh?!  
><strong>OOWADA:<strong>Togami, are ya sure?  
><strong>OOWADA:<strong>I mean, look at her.  
><strong>ISHIMARU:<strong>She doesn't seem like a serial killer!  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>I worked the Syo case before I came here, and I really don't think the Super High School Level Hall Monitor fits the profile.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Even now, you can't see it.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong> It's a simple case of dissociative identity disorder- or, as it is more commonly known, multiple personalities.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>When she loses consciousness, often causes by seeing blood, she becomes the Genocider.  
><strong>FUKAWA:<strong>Y-y-you promised...  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Yes, and you tried to kill me.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I don't see any need to keep my promise.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>On to the voting then, Monokuma.  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>Hold on a second.  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>I'd like to see some proof.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Isn't the victim's testimony enough for you?  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>Testimonies aren't always accurate.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I'm not a liar, but fine.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I'll prove it.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Fukawa, show us your other personality, please.  
><strong>FUKAWA:<strong>It d-doesn't work l-like that-  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong> Yeah, I know, you need to pass out.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Kuwata-kun, knock her out.  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Why me?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>You're standing next to her, just hit her on the head.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Don't feel bad about it, she's a murderer.  
><strong>FUKAWA:<strong>D-don't... I-I-iiiiiii!  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Apparently you didn't even need to hit her.  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong> What happens next?  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Should I move before she wakes up?  
><strong>SYO:<strong>Too late for that!  
><strong>SYO:<strong>I'm back, everyone!  
><strong>SYO:<strong>Wait, how are you still alive, Bya-kun?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Your aim was just a tad off, I believe.  
><strong>SYO:<strong>Damn it, I really wanted to kill you!  
><strong>SYO:<strong>Oh well, at least I got your girlfriend.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Don't even mention her!  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>You don't even deserve to talk about her!  
><strong>SYO:<strong>Calm down!  
><strong>SYO:<strong>I'm just messin' with ya!  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>Well, you've proved it to me.  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>If everyone's alright with it, let's start the voting now.  
><strong>MONOKUMA:<strong>All right!  
><strong>MONOKUMA:<strong>Press the switches in front of you bastards to vote!

**GUILTY: FUKAWA TOUKO**

"Yep! You bastards are right again! Fukawa-san murdered Celes-san and tried to kill Togami-kun!" Monokuma announced happily.  
>"Oi! Gloomy didn't kill her, it was me! Get it right, Fluffy!" Syo corrected.<br>"Fluffy?!" Monokuma spluttered in indignation.  
>"Start the execution now," I ordered in a low voice. I couldn't stand to be in her prescence for another second.<br>"Hang on," Kuwata said, "Isn't this when we go over their backstories and come to a deep emotional understanding of the murder?"  
>"Yeah, you're messing with my system, Togami-kun!" Monokuma agreed crossly.<br>"That crazed serial killer murdered my best friend and most trusted confidante in front of my eyes, and then proceeded to attempt to kill me." My voice was quiet, "Get her out of my sight now, before I do something I might regret."  
>"Alright, fine, have it your way. I've prepared a very special punishment for Fukawa Touko, Super High School Level Hall Monitor!" Monokuma shouted gleefully.<br>_As the execution begins, Syo sneezes, turning back into Fukawa, who blinks in confusion and looks around, realizing where she is. She is standing in a long hallway with no clear beginning or end, both sides lined with doors. There is a loud crash from somewhere down the hallway, then footsteps echo, sound bouncing off the walls. Fukawa starts to run in the opposite direction, obviously terrified. Along the way, she tries several doorknobs, but the rooms are all locked. As the thing chasing her draws closer, it is revealed to be a dummy of Genosider Syo, brandishing a pair of scissors. Fukawa shrieks in terror and desperately tries doorknobs, trying to escape. Finally, a door opens, and she throws herself inside, locking the door behind her. She faces the door, leaning against it and panting hard, when a sound comes from behind her. She turns around slowly and sees a group of about twenty dummies, all which resemble Genocider Syo. She screams, trying to get out of the room, but it is no use, as the dummies surround her and pin her to the door with the scissors. Once she is helplessly trapped, one of the dummies steps forward while the rest step back, and slowly, taking its time, starts driving scissors into various parts of her body. Starting with a foot, a hand, working up to a shoulder, a kneecap, until finally, it pierces her chest, her throat, and she slumps down, defeated._  
><em><strong>Fukawa Touko, SHSL Hall Monitor, is dead.<strong>_

I sighed in relief as the execution finished. It had been a particularly gruesome one, and I knew some people would hate me even more for apparently enjoying it, but I didn't give a fuck. Fukawa was dead. I had my vengeance.  
>My vision blurred and my head swam as I realized that I probably shouldn't have ignored the bleeding in my chest. From somewhere far away, I felt my body hit the ground, sprawling out pathetically. I heard Naegi's voice calling to me, then I'm blacked out.<p>

**END OF DAY FOUR**  
><strong>SURVIVORS: 12<strong>


	10. Returning and Revenge: (Ab)normal Days i

I woke up slowly this time, lying on my back in what I assume was the bed in the infirmary. I peeled my eyes open, flinching at the bright lights coming from the ceiling, and sat up, propping myself up on my forearm.  
>"Yo, Togami. Finally awake, huh?" Kuwata said, "We were worried that you wouldn't wake up."<br>"Well, I did," I responded, "How long was I out for?"  
>"Four days," Kuwata told.<br>I groaned, "Fantastic. Just fucking great. What did I miss? Has the next motive been given? Had anyone died?"  
>"Whoa, chill out, man. Ya didn't miss much. No death, no motive. Monokuma's been away," Kuwata explained.<br>"What do you mean, away?" I demanded.  
>"I mean, away. Gone. Vanished. No one's seen him," Kuwata clarified.<br>"What the hell?"  
>"I know, right? Anyways, everyone's probably in the caf right now, if you wanna grab some food and catch up."<br>I stood up, stumbling and leaning heavily on the wall.  
>"Here, let me help ya," Kuwata offered, stepping towards me.<br>"No," I said, and Kuwata stopped, "I don't need your help, so fuck off."  
>"Hey, I know you're the guy who's all cautious, careful who he trusts, but ya gotta accept help when ya need it," Kuwata told.<br>"I don't need your help or your pity so leave," I hissed.  
>"Fine. Fine!" Kuwata yelled suddenly, "I won't help ya, jerk!"<br>"Good! Now leave!"  
>Kuwata stormed out of the room, and I sighed in relief. I hadn't been awake for five minutes and I could tell already that I wouldn't adjust well to life at the school without Celes.<br>One thing had been bothering me. I felt this strongly about Celes, but I had only known her for four- no, three days. Now that I was thinking about it, a lot of stuff was coming to mind: Asahina's motive for the first murder, the connection Celes and Kirigiri seemed to have, how quickly Oowada and Ishimaru got together. Not to mention the second motive, which I knew had a lot of stuff about the relationships between students. How was this all happening so quickly? Did it have something to do with our missing memories?  
>Well, there was no point in thinking about it anymore right now, so I made my way to the cafeteria, slightly slower than usual, but it didn't matter.<br>"Togami-kun!" Naegi exclaimed, standing up as I entered the room, "You're awake!"  
>"Yes, I am. Stop stating the obvious, <em>Detective<em>," I sneered, voice dripping with sarcasm. I hadn't forgiven his utter incompetence during the trial.  
>"Sorry, I just- I was worried about you," he muttered, and I felt bad. Just a little bad. It's not like I cared about his feelings or anything.<br>I joined Naegi at the table he was sharing with Ikusaba.  
>"So, Kuwata-kun told me that Monokuma disappeared. Is that true?" I questioned.<br>"Yes. No one's seen him since the Class Trial," Ikusaba confirmed.  
>"Where the hell has he gone?" I demanded.<br>"I'm not sure, but it's making me uneasy. It feels like he's planning something," Naegi voiced.  
>"Something's definitely not right," I agreed.<br>Ikusaba stood up, "I'll leave now. See you later, Naegi-kun." She quickly left the cafeteria.  
>"Alright, she's gone. Has anything happened between you two while I was out?" I asked under the guise of friendly curiosity. I was really just trying to find out if Ikusaba had made her move while I was otherwise occupied.<br>Naegi blushed slightly, "Well, umm, we're together now."  
>Great. She beat me. That was a dirty trick, going in while I was unconscious.<br>"That's good, I guess. I have to go. See you around." I stood up, wincing. I still wasn't at my strongest, but I could walk on my own now. Probably. Walking slowly, I left the cafeteria, then paused. Where should I go? Not my room. To be honest, I always felt trapped in there. Going to the public bath wouldn't have a point anymore, not since Celes-  
>No. Stop thinking about it. Thinking about it is a really bad idea. I reached into my pocket and wrapped my hand around the key to the locker. A key that would never be used again. I couldn't bear to continue, not without Celes. It was time to give up on any hope of finding the mastermind and play the game. Maybe, just maybe, it would be worth killing someone to escape.<br>Normally, in a situation like this, I would head to the library, but Ikusaba was probably in there, and if I saw her right now, I might do something regrettable. So, the library was out.  
>Oh, right. After the last Class Trial, the second floor had opened. If the bear was one of pattern, which he seemed to be, the third floor would now be available.<br>I was right, of course. I climbed the previously blocked staircase to the third floor. Glancing at the map on my Digital Notebook, I saw there wasn't much of importance on this floor: classrooms, rec room, art room, physics lab. Well, the physics lab was interesting, but useless without someone who knew how to operate the equipment. There was probably someone here who did, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.  
>I suddenly heard a voice coming from nearby and froze, listening to try and see who it was. From what I could here, it was Maizono, and she was alone. I stealthily looked through the partially open art room door and saw that it was, indeed, Maizono, and she was talking to...<br>A fish. There was a half-finished sculpture of a fish, and Maizono was talking to it. As I listened, I realized she was sobbing.  
>"It's just… nothing's the same anymore! I can't take it! After the last trial… I don't know how much I can take, babe. Well, at least I have you, right?" she sighed, "It's just, I can't talk to anyone but you anymore, and you're a wooden fish. I'm just worried, you know? With four of us dead, and the rest emotionally damaged and maybe planning murder. Not to mention everything that's been happening in the last week. The whole thing with Monokuma, it's obvious that something bad is coming, and I just- I can't handle it."<br>Ooooookay. The swimmer had gone crazy. I started to back away slowly, but my foot hit the wall and Maizono turned and saw me.  
>"O-oh! Togami-kun! How much did you hear?" she asked, blushing embarrassedly.<br>"Enough," I said simply, joining her in the room and leaning up against a table.  
>"No one was supposed to hear that. I didn't know you were listening."<br>"Of course you didn't, that was the point. I'm a cautious person, and I prefer to watch unseen."  
>"I can see why, I guess. After what happened with Fukawa-san and Celes-san-"<br>"Don't talk about it," I interrupted sharply. She looked at me for a second, look of confusion on her face, then giggled lightly.  
>"Oh, I get it. The cautious, cold, unfeeling Togami-kun is feeling <em>emotions<em> about what happened, and strong ones. Don't worry, I get it. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, as long as you don't ask me about personal stuff."  
>I was puzzled for a moment. What could Maizono be hiding? Then it hit me. During the last trial, something that Kuwata said. It hadn't stood out to me at the time, but now it struck me as odd.<p>

**_KUWATA:_**___A few people had alibis; Enoshima, Ikusaba, Naegi, Oowada, Maizono, and Ishimaru all were... otherwise occupied._  
><strong><em>ENOSHIMA:<em>**___And how would you know?_  
><strong><em>KUWATA:<em>**___I was... testing the soundproofing on the walls?_  
><strong><em>KUWATA:<em>**___Nah, I just like to keep track of who's sleeping with who._

Well, obviously Ishimaru and Oowada were together, and… was Ikusaba with her sister? No, that would mean Maizono was with Naegi, which just didn't make sense. Ikusaba must have already been with Naegi at that point, that sly bitch. Which meant…  
>"Maizono-san, are you sleeping with Enoshima-san?" I asked abruptly.<br>"Why are you asking me that?" she asked nervously in response, "I just said that I didn't want to talk about personal stuff, okay? Excuse me." With that, she bolted out of the room.  
>Well. Interesting. That could have all sorts of implications. I should head down to the change room, update the list, meet with Celes at some point-<br>Dammit. For a minute I had forgotten about what happened. I had started thinking about the mastermind again when, really, there was no longer any reason to. There was only one thing I had reason to do anymore, and that's to get the hell out of this school.  
>Now how to do this.<br>If I killed Ikusaba, it would be a bit too obvious. I've been acting weird around her and Naegi, which could throw suspicion onto me, plus Oowada knew a little bit about the situation. And there was that time Enoshima saw us in the library. No, it would have to be someone without ties to me, someone who I could… take care of without suspicion. That was surprisingly difficult; I had gotten a bunch of people to help me out along the way, and most could be traced back to me. Not only that, but some would be able to fight back, or at least make enough noise so that I got caught in the act.  
>I could only really think of two people who I could get away with killing; Maizono or Fujisaki.<br>Now, which one of them, and how?  
>"Umm.. Togami-kun?" came a quiet voice from behind me. I turned to see Fujisaki, "Could you help me with something?"<br>Oh. Interesting. This could very well be my opportunity. "I guess. What do you need?"  
>"I- it's easier to show you." Nervously, she led me down to the second floor and into the small area leading to the change rooms.<br>"What are we doing here?" I asked. pretending to be annoyed while actually waiting for an opportunity.  
>"Just… come with me, okay?" She stopped in front of the door to the male changing room.<br>"Umm, Fujisaki-san, you won't be able to get in there, only g-" My words died in my throat as she- no, he, or maybe she? they- held their Digital Notebook up to the scanner and the door opened. I followed them numbly into the change room.  
>"So. You're actually a guy?"<br>"Yes," Fujisaki admitted ashamedly, "Biologically, I'm male. I think I'm what they would call a trans girl. And please, Togami-kun, if it isn't too much trouble, could you continue referring to me with female pronouns?"  
>I nodded, "Yeah, sure. I know a bit about this kind of thing, I used to have a genderfluid friend. I'll use whatever pronouns you prefer."<br>"Thank you, Togami-kun! I was worried about telling someone my secret, and I'm glad I chose someone as understanding as you!" she beamed.  
>Well. I couldn't kill her now, out of respect. It was complicated, the thing with my friend, but there was no way I could kill Fujisaki. "So what did you need my help for? Or did you just want to tell someone?"<br>Her face fell, "Actually, there is something. I've always been really weak, you see? I hate the fact that I'm so helpless. But I want to become stronger, I really do! So I thought I'd ask you, Togami-kun!"  
>"Why me?" I asked, confused, "Why not Oogami-san, Oowada-kun, or Ishimaru-kun? They would probably be able to help you better than I could."<br>"True, they're physically strong, but you're stronger than all of them! The way you're able to keep going, despite the deaths of our classmates, especially Celes-san, the way you carry yourself day to day… I admire your strength. You're the kind of person I want to be like."  
>I could feel my face heating up. Her praise was too much, and it made me feel horrible for even considering murder.<br>"I can't. Sorry," I said shortly, trying to conceal what I was feeling, "I think Oowada-kun and Ishimaru-kun are much more suited to help you, and I know your secret will be safe with them. I'll find them and send them down, okay?"  
>"Okay, I guess. Thank you for helping me," she said, smiling.<br>I left her in the change room and headed down to the first floor to look for Oowada and Ishimaru. Hopefully they weren't in the middle of something again. I was still scarred from last time. I was in the hallway that connected the building with the dorms to the main building when I heard a faint shriek and stopped. I had a weird feeling, like something was about to happen.  
>"Ding dong, ding dong! A body has been found! After a set period of free time, the Class trial will commence!"<br>"Shit!" I swore. I know I had been considering it, but I don't think I actually would have been able to go through with it. I never expected something to happen so fast, mere hours after I had woken up. Well, it had been a week for everyone else, which was a record for longest time without a death.  
>I snickered quietly.I was just picturing <em>The Monokuma Book of Hope's Peak Records,<em>with stuff like 'longest time between deaths,' 'shortest time between deaths,' 'most creative murders,' and so on.  
>Refocusing, I tried to figure out where the body was. The scream was definitely above me, but within earshot, so second floor. I had a feeling I knew where it was. I quickly headed up and turned the doorknob to enter the library. Once inside, I felt like I was going to puke. I didn't expect this. I didn't think something this gruesome was possible, and especially not to this person. I mean, I didn't expect someone who wasn't me to do this.<br>For in front of me, pinned to the bookshelf, was the mangled corpse of the SHSL Literary Girl, Ikusaba Mukuro.


	11. Returning and Revenge: Abnormal Days i

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I've been writing this on my iPad, which means I couldn't upload to here! I'm gonna post the next few chapters over the next fifteen or so minutes, so enjoy!**

"Not again! Goddammit!" Oowada shouted furiously. At the moment, it was Oowada, Ishimaru, Kuwata, and myself in the room. They must have been the ones to discover the body and lucky me, I was the one who got here fastest.

"I-" I was completely speechless. I was worried earlier that I would end up killing Ikusaba, but everyone else liked her, and I had no idea who killed her. Well, Enoshima was a complete bitch to her sometimes, but there was no way she killed Ikusaba for a multitude of reasons.

"Oh my fucking god!" Speaking of Enoshima… "What the fuck happened to my sister? Togami! You hated her! Did you fucking murder my sister?!"  
>"No, I didn't! I hated her, but I didn't kill her, I swear," I defended.<p>

"You're protesting a lot, which is fucking suspicious in my book."

"Junko, leave it, alright? Togami didn't kill her," Kuwata said soothingly.

She said nothing, glaring at me. I stared back.

I heard a muffled gasp behind me, and I turned to see Naegi standing in the doorway, hand over his mouth and tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. I quickly shoved him out of the room, slamming the door shut behind us. Naegi wrapped his arms around my neck, legs crumbling beneath him, and I gently lowered myself to my knees, supporting Naegi as he broke down, sobbing into my shoulder.

"W-who would k-kill her?" he choked out.

"I don't know, Naegi. I don't know," I said, realizing too late that I had dropped the honorific. Naegi didn't seem to notice, although that probably wasn't a priority right now.

After a minute, Naegi pulled away, sniffling and dragging his sleeve across his face. "You should go investigate, Togami-kun. I'll be useless on this case, and you're the only other person I really believe can save us."

I was stunned. Did Naegi really trust me that much?  
>"Don't worry, Naegi. I'll make sure Ikusaba gets avenged, I promise. If you want, I'll walk you back to your room before I start investigating," I offered.<p>

He smiled faintly through his tears, "I think I'll make it. Thanks for the offer, but I need to be alone right now."

Naegi started walking away, and I headed back into the library, where everyone else had arrived.

"Oi, Togami! How's Naegi doin'?" Oowada asked.

"Not very good. He went back to his room. He couldn't handle it," I explained.

"He couldn't handle it?! That's my fuckin' sister pinned to the wall and i_he couldn't fucking handle it?!" _/iEnoshima yelled.

"Let's just start investigating," I said with finality.

**strong INVESTIGATION START/strong**

**strong**_**Monokuma File**_**/strong**

i_Victim: Ikusaba Mukuro_/i

i_Status: Deceased_/i

i_Time of Death: 3PM_/i

i_Cause of Death: Blood loss_/i

i_Other Injuries: A blow to the back of the head, several stab wounds to the abdomen, chafing to right wrist, left arm severed messily, many cuts and other lacerations to the limbs, abdomen, and face_/i

**strong Evidence: Monokuma File/strong**

I frowned. The Monokuma File wasn't very specific with the cause of death, just 'blood loss.' Nothing specifying which wound had been fatal, which were inflicted after death, nothing. Monokuma was being purposefully vague, which meant that it was probably important.

I debated whether or not to examine the body, then decided against it. I wasn't good enough with bodies to gain anything from it, so it would be better to stick with things I could help with. There were several things on my mind: the murder weapon, alibis at the time of death, possible witnesses, the location of Ikusaba's arm. I started by taking a quick look around the crime scene.

"Find anything yet, Togami?" Kuwata asked. I had completely forgotten that not everyone had left.

"Not yet," I replied.

"Where do ya think she was killed?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's not enough blood here for her to have been killed here, right? Which means we need to find the real crime scene," Kuwata clarified, "Plus, I was here at 3, and she wasn't."

**strong Evidence: Kuwata's testimony/strong**

"So, she was killed somewhere else. For the sake of time, let's work together to search. I'll check the third and second floors, you check the first and the dorms. If you ask Monokuma, he'll let you into Ikusaba's room. Report any findings to me, regardless of relevance."

"Alright. Meet ya back here in half an hour." Kuwata left the room, and I continued searching the library. I picked up a book that was left on the table, i_The Strangest Unsolved Mysteries of All Time. _/iThere were only two people I could see having an interest in that book: Naegi and Ikusaba. I flipped to a random page, and a piece of paper slid out. I examined it.

i_Ikusaba_/i

i_Thank you for showing me this book! I found it fascinating!_/i

i_I'm assuming you read it too, right? We should meet up to talk about the cases! I worked on a couple of these, and maybe you can help me out with solving them!_/i

i_Can you come to the physics lab at 2:30PM tomorrow? I think better when I'm away from people, and I can't imagine anyone showing up there!_/i

i_Naegi Makoto xxx _/i

**strong Evidence: Note to Ikusaba/strong**

I couldn't imagine Naegi writing that note. Something just seemed off about it. I would need to get a sample of Naegi's handwriting to compare.

There was nothing left to investigate in the library, so I headed out, checking the classrooms briefly before entering the swimming pool area. A locker on the other side of the pool, usually open, was closed. The locker had never really stood out to me, and I only noticed because of the faded stain on the ground in front of it. Upon closer examination, I realized that the stain was blood. It couldn't be anything else. I carefully opened the locker, expecting the worst.

I was absolutely right to expect the worst. Inside the locker, sitting inside a bucket of… greenish liquid, was Ikusaba's arm. I jerked back, trying not to throw up at the grotesque sight. After a moment, I looked closer at the arm. The stump that should be connected to Ikusaba's shoulder was jagged, still fresh, although not bleeding. The culprit obviously didn't know what they were doing, and had done a really bad job. The skin of the arm was starting to turn greenish to match the liquid.

**strong Evidence: Green liquid /strong**

**strong Evidence: Ikusaba's arm/strong**

There was nothing left to do on this floor, so I headed up to the third floor.

"Oh, Togami-kun! Do you have a second?" someone asked, and I turned to see Maizono standing outside the door to the physics lab.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think there's something important in the physics lab, but I'm too afraid to go in alone. You see, I think that's a bloodstain on the wall there," she explained. I walked over to her and examined the area; it was definitely blood, in the shape of a smeared handprint. It was relatively small, probably a girl's handprint, though that didn't narrow anything down. It could have been Ikusaba's handprint.

**strong Evidence: Bloody handprint/strong**

I slowly pushed the door open, and Maizono shrieked and stumbled backwards. Well. We had found the crime scene.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Maizono-san," I said, voice cracking slightly, "Feel free to leave if you want."

I heard her footsteps as she bolted from the room. I could see why. It was just so much to take in at once. I tried to make sense of the scene by focusing on one thing at a time. There was a lot of blood. With this much blood, it was quite obvious that Ikusaba had bled to death. The one strange thing about the bloodstains is that the area near the large machine in the center, as if the culprit had avoided it for some reason.

**strong Evidence: State of physics lab/strong**

I didn't understand how the culprit managed to pull this off without someone hearing. I mean, I was basically right next door, talking to Maizono. Was the room soundproofed?

**strong Evidence: Togami's testimony/strong**

Against the far wall, I saw a pair of shackles dangling from the roof. Where the hell did the culprit get shackles? And why? This was looking to be something personal. Ikusaba was obviously tortured, and now, seeing that shackles were used when Ikusaba, the Literary Girl, could have been restrained without the trouble of setting something like that up, it seemed like someone had a vendetta against the girl. If I didn't know better, I might suspect myself.

**strong Evidence: Shackles/strong**

I scanned the room, looking for abnormalities, when I noticed that, directly to my right, there was a selection of bloodied knives sticking out of the wall. They had obviously come from the kitchen. So, this was a planned torture. The culprit could have easily used a single knife, but they took the trouble to carry all these different sizes up here solely for the purpose of causing Ikusaba as much pain as possible.

**strong Evidence: Kitchen knives/strong**

I couldn't stand to be there anymore, so I quickly shut the door. It had only been twenty minutes, so I had some time before I had to meet Kuwata. I decided to head down and check on Naegi, as well as get a sample of his writing.

On my way down, I was stopped by Ishimaru.

"Togami-kun! Can I ask you a few questions, please?" he requested.

"Sure," I responded.

"Where were you at the time of the murder?" he asked.

"I was in the art room."

"That's very close to the crime scene! Were you alone?"

"No, I was with Maizono-san."

"Did you have any ill feelings towards Ikusaba-kun?"

I hesitated before answering, "Yes, I did, but it's something personal. Something best kept between myself and Ikusaba-san."

"So, you had a motive, and you had an opportunity. I have already spoken with Maizono-kun, and she claims to have left about fifteen minutes prior to 3:00! Therefore, you are officially a suspect, Togami-kun!" Ishimaru proclaimed.

"Really? Who else is a suspect?" I asked.

"Well, yourself, Maizono-kun, Oogami-kun, Enoshima-kun, Kirigiri-kun, Hagakure-kun, and Kuwata-kun, at the moment! None of you had solid alibis, and from what I have gathered, all of you had a possible motive!"

**strong Evidence: Ishimaru's testimony /strong**

"Alright, I'll continue my investigation now. Thank you for your assistance," I said, smirking slightly. He had tried to question me, and had just given me important information. It was strange, that those specific people had reason to kill Ikusaba. As far as I knew, I was the only person who really disliked her.

In that moment, as Ishimaru walked away, I realized how suspicious I really was. I absolutely despised Ikusaba towards the end, and anyone who had seen me looking at her, save Naegi, would know. When asked, I had refused to say why. And I was alone, in a room not far from the crime scene at the time of the murder. This was going to be a tough one.

Well, standing here thinking about it wasn't going to help. I continued done to Naegi's room, knocking lightly on the door.

"Naegi-kun? It's Togami," I called. A few moments later, Naegi opened the door, face streaked with tears.

"What is it, Togami-kun?" he asked.

"Well, I need a writing sample. I need to eliminate any possibility of you being a suspect," I explained.

"I- I'm a suspect?" Naegi said incredulously.

"No, but I want to make sure. I found a note, and I just need to make sure that it wasn't from you," I clarified.

"Oh, alright. Just a minute." He disappeared back into his room, re-emerging half a minute later with a scrap of paper.

"Thank you, Naegi," I thanked as I examined the paper, which made it quite obvious that Naegi didn't write the note.

**strong Evidence: Naegi's handwriting sample/strong**

**strong Update: Note to Ikusaba/strong**

Then I realized I forgot the honorific again, "Sorry, I meant to say Naegi-kun, it's just-"

"Don't worry about it. We're close, right? I think it's okay to stop using honorifics. If you don't mind, though, I'll still call you Togami-kun." He smiled weakly.

"Well, I'll see you at the trial, Naegi'll still call you Togami-kun." Naegi sniffled quietly, "I- I have to go now. See you at the trial."

Naegi closed the door, and I tucked the paper into my pocket and headed back up to the library to meet Kuwata, who was already there.

"Alright, I'm not sure how much time we have, so tell me everything, and hurry," I commanded, sitting down across the table from him.

"I found four things that were important. Kitchen knives, scalpels from the infirmary, a tube of lipstick, and the school store," Kuwata told.

I was intrigued. I had already known about the knives, but the rest was useful, "I already knew about the knives. Do tell me about the other things."

"Right, first off, all the scalpels were missin' from the infirmary. I know where they should be from watchin' the Ogre patch you up, but they're all gone."

"Interesting. I didn't find them. Where could they be?" I wondered.

**strong Evidence: Scalpels/strong**

"Kay, next, I checked out Ikusaba's room, like ya told me. I found this." He passed me a tube of soft pink lipstick, "Ikusaba didn't wear this shade, so it's gotta belong to the killer. The bad news: Junko, Kirigiri, Maizono, and Chihiro have all worn this shade at one point."

**strong Evidence: Soft pink lipstick/strong**

"You mentioned the school store. I didn't even know there was one," I said, puzzled.

"Yeah, it wasn't open when we first explored the first floor, but it is now. Not many of us know about it. But yeah, when I checked it out, the place was completely trashed. Stuff everywhere, plus a bunch of stuff got taken."

**strong Evidence:'State of school store/strong**

"That's all I for. What did ya find, Togami?" he asked.

"First, I went up to the-" I started, but was cut off.

"Ding dong, ding dong! I hope you're ready, you bastards, because it's trial time! You know the drill, please proceed to the room with the red doors!"

Damn. It was time for the trial, and I had a feeling that the location of the scalpels would be important. Too late, though. I headed down to the elevator, where everyone else was waiting. Kuwata and I were the last ones, and once we were there, the elevator started descending. Another life or death trial, this one to find out who killed the girl I had hated. I knew I was suspicious, but I would do anything to get through the trial alive. The elevator stopped, and the doors swung open, bringing us to the room in which, at the end, at least one of us would die.

**strong CLASS TRIAL IN SESSION/strong**


	12. Returning and Revenge: Abnormal Days ii

**TOGAMI:**First off, everyone, I want alibis for the time of the murder.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Excuse me, but I'll take the lead.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>You know, seeing as it was my fucking sister who was murdered.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Fine.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Alright, alibis, people.  
><strong>OOWADA:<strong>Well, I was in the cafeteria with Kiyo and Naegi.  
><strong>ISHIMARU:<strong>Yes, I can confirm this story!  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>I was just chillin' in the library.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>What, is this a confession?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Muku-chan was murdered in the library!  
><strong>Evidence: State of physics lab<strong>  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>You've got that wrong.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>There simply wasn't enough blood, so I went looking for the real crime scene.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>She was killed in the physics lab, which was essentially set up like a torture chamber.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Oh, clever, are we?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>So, tell me where you were at 3!  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong> I was in the art room with Maizono-san.  
><strong>MAIZONO:<strong>Actually, no, you weren't.  
><strong>MAIZONO:<strong>I left about fifteen minutes before 3.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>So, you're right by the crime scene, alone, at the time of the murder.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>You're the only one who could have killed her!  
><strong>Evidence: Ishimaru's testimony<strong>  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>You've got that wrong.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>There are seven people who had both a motive and an opportunity, according to Ishimaru-kun.  
><strong>ISHIMARU:<strong>Indeed, this is true!  
><strong>ISHIMARU:<strong>Through my investigation, I have determined that Togami-kun, Maizono-kun, Oogami-kun, Kirigiri-kun, Hagakure-kun, Kuwata-kun, and you, Enoshima-kun, are suspects!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Bullshit!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Are you saying that I killed my own sister?!  
><strong>ISHIMARU:<strong>It is a possibility!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>No, it fucking isn't, not without solid evidence!  
><strong>Evidence: Soft pink lipstick<strong>  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>If it is evidence you want, I've got some.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Tell them about the lipstick, Kuwata-kun.  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Well, I found a tube of lipstick in Ikusaba's room.  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>The only ones who wear that shade are Chihiro, Kirigiri, Maizono, and Junko.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>That brings our suspect list down to three: Kirigiri-san, Maizono-san, and Enoshima-san.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Wait just a fucking minute.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Kuwata, who told you to search Muku-chan's room?  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Togami.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>So you were directed to find the lipstick by the person whose name goes right off the suspect list because of it.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>What are you implying?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>I'm saying, Togami, that you might have planted the lipstick to throw us off the trail.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Ridiculous.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Tell me, when would I have done that?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>You've got no alibi after 2:45.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Actually, I do.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>After 3, I was heading downstairs when I ran into Fujisaki-san, with whom I was with for the rest of the time before the body discovery announcement.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>So, you see, I couldn't have planted the lipstick.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Of course, of course.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>You definitely couldn't have planted it before you went to the art room with Sayaka.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I have an alibi for all of today!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Prove it, then!  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I woke up this morning, and Kuwata-kun was there.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I went to the cafeteria, where I ate with Naegi-kun and Ikusaba-san.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I went up to the art room, where I met Maizono-san.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I went downstairs and met Fujisaki-san near the pool.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>The body discovery announcement went off, and I spent my time investigating the top two floors.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>So, you see, I simply didn't have the time to plant the lipstick.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>You really are stupid.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>There's two holes in your supposedly airtight story, genius.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>One, Kuwata was at the cafeteria a good 15 minutes before you.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong> Two, if you ate with Muku-chan, you could have slipped the lipstick into her pocket, hoping she would go back to her room and drop it.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>It's unlikely that I would rely so heavily on chance.  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Togami, you were really aggressive when you woke up.  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>And Junko's right, we didn't go to the cafeteria together.  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>You could have planted it while you were alone.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Brilliant theories, but answer me this.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>How did I allegedly get into Ikusaba-san's room?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Don't play dumb.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Muku-chan always loses keys, so she doesn't lock her room.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Well, then she's basically asking to be murdered.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Shut the fuck up about my sister!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Let's just get to voting!  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>Wait just a minute.  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>We can't make a decision based on a tube of lipstick that may or may not have been planted.  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>I'd like some real proof, please.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Fine.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Ishimaru, why was Togami on your suspect list?  
><strong>ISHIMARU:<strong>Two reasons!  
><strong>ISHIMARU:<strong>One, he had no alibi for the time of the murder!  
><strong>ISHIMARU:<strong>Two, he had a motive!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>What was his motive?  
><strong>ISHIMARU:<strong>I do not know, he would not disclose why he had negative feelings towards Ikusaba-kun!  
><strong>ISHIMARU:<strong>That is what I found most suspicious!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Why'd you hate my sister, Togami?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong> ...  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong> If you do not tell us, it will make you very suspicious.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong> ...  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Fucking tell us!  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>...  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>T-Togami-kun?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Fine!  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I hated her because I'm in love with Naegi, alright?!  
><strong>CLASS TRIAL SUSPENDED<strong>


	13. Returning and Revenge: Abnormal Days iii

**CLASS TRIAL IN SESSION**  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I hated her because I'm in love with Naegi, alright?  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>Togami-kun... do you really?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Yes, for a long time now.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>That's why I couldn't stand seeing you with Ikusaba-san, or even stand being in the same room as her once you two got together.  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>I'm so sorry, I had no idea.  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>How long?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Pretty much since day three.  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>You should have said something earlier, before Ikusaba-san and I got together.  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>You see, Togami-kun, I feel the same way about you.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>You- you do?  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>Since the first time I saw you in the gym.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I-  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Shut up and remember where you are!  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>I have to agree, we still do need to find the culprit.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Wait, so he confesses his love and is suddenly not a suspect?!  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>We need to look at all the evidence as a whole, and we've looked at a fraction.  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>And don't take this the wrong way, but I think you're too emotionally compromised to be taking the lead on this trial, Enoshima-san.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>I'm emotionally compromised?!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Who should take the fucking lead then?!  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>I- I will.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Naegi, are you sure you're up for it?  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>With your help, I am.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Sure, just hand the trial off to the biggest suspect and his lover.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I'm not going to pretend that I'm not a suspect.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>After all, my actions were quite suspicious.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>But let's look at this objectively, and ignore the lipstick for now.  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>So, our suspects are Togami-kun, Hagakure-kun, Kuwata-kun, Maizono-san, Oogami-san, Kirigiri-san, and Enoshima-san.  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>We haven't discussed the murder weapon yet, so does anyone know what killed Ikusaba-san?  
><strong>Evidence: Kitchen knives<strong>  
><strong>Evidence: Scalpels<strong>  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Through Kuwata-kun's and my investigation, we have determined that the murder weapon is either a set of knives from the kitchen or the scalpels from the infirmary.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I located the knives in the physics lab, but I didn't have time to look for the scalpels.  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Yeah, everyone knows where the knives are, but not everyone knows where the scalpels are.  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>Doesn't that make you suspicious, Kuwata-kun?  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Sure, but there's someone more suspicious, right?  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>I mean, I only know about the scalpels from watchin' the Ogre work with them when she was patchin' up Togami.  
><strong>OOGAMI:<strong>Yes, this is true, but I did not kill Ikusaba-san.  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>That's what the murderer would say, right?  
><strong>OOGAMI:<strong>I would never kill.  
><strong>OOGAMI:<strong>Not after Asahina...  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Kuwata-kun, I don't think Oogami-san is guilty.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Besides, you were hardly the only one who saw Oogami-san with the scalpels.  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>We were all watching you in shifts, so I think everyone actually did see the scalpels at one point.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Yeah, we all saw how great the Ogre is at cutting with those scalpels.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>We can't forget that Muku-chan's arm was sliced clean off!  
><strong>Evidence: Ikusaba's arm<strong>  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>You've got that wrong.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Ikusaba-san's arm was severed roughly, an amateur job.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Oogami-san's skills prove her innocence.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Another dead lead then.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Don't worry, I've got more evidence.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Actually, first, let me ask you something, Enoshima-san.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Where were you investigating during the time we had?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>The fuck kinda question is that?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Just answer me, please.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>I was on the first floor for awhile, then went back up to the library.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Happy?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Just to clarify, the only place you visited on the upper two floors was the library?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Yes, I literally just said that.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Thank you.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Moving on, I'd like to discuss the shackles.  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>What shackles?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Up in the physics lab, I found a set of shackles pinned up on the wall.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>These caught my attention for two reasons.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>One, the culprit hardly needed to restrain Ikusaba-san, she wasn't the strongest person physically.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Two, where would the culprit even get shackles?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Couldn't they just get them at the school store?  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>There's a school store?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Apparently on the first floor, there's a school store that not many people know about.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Mind telling me who knew about the store prior to the trial?  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Me, Kiyo, Mondo, and Chihiro found it last week sometime.  
><strong>OOGAMI:<strong>I also knew about it.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>And Enoshima-san, you also knew.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>That narrows it down a bit.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>The killer is either Kuwata-kun, Oogami-san, or Enoshima-san.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Just a fucking minute.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Didn't you know about it too, Togami?  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Nah, I told him while we were investigating.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Moving right along, let's talk about Ikusaba-san's severed arm.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>We were still- you know what, fuck it.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>I've actually been wondering about Muku-chan's arm myself.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Like, how'd it end up in that locker by the pool?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>And the penny drops.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>The fuck are you talking about?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Enoshima-san...  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>How'd you know that Ikusaba-san's arm was in that locker?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Huh?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>I found it while investigating, obviously.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>No, earlier, you said that you had only checked the first floor and the library.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I never mentioned where the arm was.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>I- Leon told me!  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Junko, I only checked the first floor.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>I meant Sayaka, of course!  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong> I ran into Maizono-san.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>She was traumatized by the crime scene, and I don't think she did any more investigating.  
><strong>MAIZONO:<strong>He's right, Junko.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>I- I- I- I I I I  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>I-hehehe.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Hahahahahahahaha!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Finally you fuckers do some thinking!  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>J-Junko?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Yes, it's obviously me.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Can you manage to piece it together, or shall I explain it?  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>I'd like an explanation, please.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>This is what happened, silly!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>I've been hiding multiple personality disorder from you!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Then I got sad, and slice! Dice!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Bye bye, onee-chan!  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>So you did kill Ikusaba-san!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>yes, i killed my big sister.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong> its really a tragedy.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>i didnt want to.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Then why did you?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Because I'm Enoshima fucking Junko, and no one beats me!  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Are you talking about-  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Bingo!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Naegi-chi took my onee-chan, and I didn't like it!  
><strong>KUWATA:<strong>Why not go after Naegi then?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Because I didn't fucking want to!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>My fucking sister slept with Naegi, so she's the one who had to pay!  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>But Enoshima-san... how could you kill your own sister?  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>believe me, it was really hard for me.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>i was jealous that she liked you more than me.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>she was supposed to be with me, but she wasnt.  
><strong>OOWADA:<strong>Hang on, are ya sayin' that you and Ikusaba were together.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Yes, I was in a sexual relationship with Mukuro-chan.  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Do you have a problem with that, Oowada-kun?  
><strong>OOWADA:<strong>Thats, like incest...  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>Shut up, meanie!  
><strong>ENOSHIMA:<strong>I don't wanna hear your mean words!  
><strong>KIRIGIRI:<strong>Well then, shall we start the voting?  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>How do we do that without Monokuma?  
><strong>MONOKUMA:<strong>You don't!  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>When did you get back?!  
><strong>MONOKUMA:<strong>About 15 seconds ago.  
><strong>MONOKUMA:<strong>Why, did I miss something?  
><strong>NAEGI:<strong>Where have you been?  
><strong>MONOKUMA:<strong>The spa.  
><strong>MONOKUMA:<strong>Running a school is hard, you know.  
><strong>MONOKUMA:<strong> Even I need breaks.  
><strong>TOGAMI:<strong>Whatever, let's just start the voting.  
><strong>MONOKUMA:<strong>Right!  
><strong>MONOKUMA:<strong>Vote by pressing the switches in front of you bastards!

**GUILTY: ENOSHIMA JUNKO**

"oh. i guess this means ill be executed. i dont want to die," Enoshima muttered sadly.  
>"You tortured Ikusaba-san," Naegi told, fists clenched, "You deserve to be executed."<br>"I know that, asshole!" she shouted, "Let my personalities fuck around in peace!"  
>"Just- start the execution, Monokuma," Naegi ordered.<br>"Righto! I've prepared a very special execution for Enoshima Junko, SHSL Idol!" Monokuma announced.  
>"Hooray!" Enoshima squealed.<p>

_Enoshima stood on a large stage, bright lights shining down on her. She smiled creepily as synth pop started blasting out of the large amps on either side of her, which were turned so that the speakers were facing her. The music kept growing louder and louder, forcing the students watching to cover their ears overtop of the noise-cancelling headphones that had been given to them. She didn't cover her ears, though, nor did she have headphones. She only wrapped her arms around herself, smile growing as if she was enjoying the feeling. Blood began trickling slowly out of her ears, the flow growing stronger with every second, with every note. A smoke machine somewhere turned on, and her form was obscured with smoke. A few moments later, the music shut off, and the smoke cleared to reveal the slumped corpse, lying in a puddle of blood._  
><strong><em>Enoshima Junko, SHSL Idol, was dead.<em>**

In shock over the brutal execution, we all slowly made our way back to our rooms. It was almost Night Time, and it always sucked having to go to bed right after an execution.  
>I was exhausted after an eventful trial, so I went straight to bed, and somehow managed to drift off to sleep.<p>

I was awoken suddenly by the sound of the doorbell. Who would be visiting at this time? It had to be almost midnight now. I got out of bed, put my glasses on, and padded over to the door.  
>"Who's there?" I called quietly.<br>"Togami-kun? It's Naegi," came the voice from the other side of the door.  
>"What are you doing here so late, Naegi?" I asked, opening the door and stepping to the side so that he could come in. Once he was inside, I quietly shut the door, making sure I locked it.<br>"Well, there's really two reasons, and the second is only relevant after I ask about the first," Naegi explained somewhat vaguely.  
>"Alright, I'm listening," I prompted.<br>"At the trial earlier," Naegi began hesitantly, "Are you really in love with me? Or were you just trying to save yourself?"  
>I strode over to the shorter boy and took his hands in my own, "Naegi, I meant every word. I am in love with you. I always have been, and I always will be. What happens next is your decision."<br>Naegi's eyes flashed with determination, and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me, stretching on his tiptoes because he was too short otherwise. At first, I didn't respond because I was shocked, but then I leaned down and deepened the kiss, flicking my tongue against his bottom lip. His lips parted, allowing me access, and my tongue slipped into his mouth, entertwining with his own. It felt almost exactly like it did in that fucked up hallucination I had after being stabbed. It made me think that there might have been some truth to what happened.  
>After a few moments, we broke apart, Naegi's blush evident on his face.<br>"I love you too, Togami-kun," Naegi breathed.  
>"You know, you can drop the honorific," I told.<br>"I- okay, Togami," Naegi agreed, though I heard the slightest hint of discomfort in his voice. He probably wasn't close enough with many people to stop using honorifics. Even when he was with Ikusaba, he called her Ikusaba-san.  
>"So, what was the second reason you came here for?" I asked.<br>"Well... I don't really feel comfortable sleeping alone in my room right now," he confessed, "Do you mind if I sleep in here, with you?"  
>"Just sleeping?" I checked.<br>"Just sleeping," he confirmed, eyes sparkling teasingly, "For now, at least."  
>"Yeah, you can sleep here," I told. He smiled, then headed over to my bed. He climbed under the covers, gesturing for me to follow. I removed my glasses, placing them in my desk, and slid into the bed next to him. He turned to face me, then gently planted a quick kiss on my lips.<br>"Good night, Togami," he whispered.  
>"Good night," I responded. He turned over onto his other side and pressed lightly against me. His warmth was comforting. I slipped my hand into his so that my arm was draped across his small body. Slowly but surely, listening to the soothing sound of our synced heartbeats, I drifted off to sleep.<p>

**END OF DAY TWELVE**  
><strong>SURVIVORS: 10<strong>


End file.
